Everything Can Change
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Three years can change everything…Characteristics, the way you look, your view of friends, your friends….and feelings for Catman.
1. Prologue

This story came about quite randomly but I have been thinking of doing a Winnie the Horse Gentler fic for years.

So here it is. It's like the introduction here…

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Three years can change everything…Characteristics, the way you look, your view of friends, your friends….and feelings for Catman.

Winnie Willis again here. Three years have past and gone by. I am now sixteen. I am still short by 5.3 but my appearance has changed a little, I still have my crazy curly hair and freckles, my voice changed from really raspy to a little raspy, but a lot people now say I am beautiful. That is a mystery to me. I think even Catman and M think so. They sometimes glance at me for long periods of time.

Yes I know you must be wondering about what I meant about feelings for Catman. Well I will tell you then we shall get on to the story.

As you know Catman and I have been friends ever since I came to Ashland, Ohio. Well, let me see how to put…I have noticed things about Catman that I have not noticed before. The ways his blue eyes twinkle, the way his blonde hair blows on a windy day, even the way he looks at me. What I am trying to say is I am falling in love with Calvin 'Catman' Coolidge and he has no idea what so ever.

Let us talk about the others. I think we should start with Summer.

Summer has become quit loose in these three years and all the guys are after her at least most of them. She's still the stuck-up mess she always was maybe a little worse. Lord help me if I ever turn out like her!

Hawk well me and her have kind of stop being friends. She turned out being a little more like Summer every day and just stopped talking to me. It's kind of sad.

Barker is still the same great dog man as ever. Still friendly and has not changed a bit.

M is a little different. He talks more than he used to. He now says more than one word at a time. I think I have figured out why he never hardly speaks. He has an accent. It sounds a little French too. He still wears his black clothes and still has a black pony tail. He can get away with his black everything and still not look gothic or emo. He almost reminds me of a musician.

And back to Catman again. He still looks the same. He is taller though, probably around 6.2. He also talks more than he used to. He uses a little less hippie talk than he used to but he still dresses and looks like one.

Lizzie has become a real beauty but people still think we are twins even though she is 5.8 and me 5.3.

Dad never married Madiline. Me and Lizzie never found out why really but we were kind of sad when he said they weren't getting married.

Alright I think that is enough explaining now and we should get to the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't had much sleep been going to a rehersal dinner, wedding, and reception. No it's not my wedding haha. I hope not! My cousin Kayla's.

Well I have another one after this one.

* * *

Chapter 2:

It was like every other day that day as I walked to Pat's Pets. Pat had assigned me and Catman to clean out the storage room. Everyone hated that room. I was kind of uneasy to be all by myself with Catman. I didn't really know how to act around him since I found myself falling for my best friend.

He was quiet as usual as we sorted out different supplies and pet food. It was almost agitating me.

"So Catman, how is Wilhemina doing? Has she had her kittens yet?" I desperately wanted to rid the silence for a while.

"Good," Catman answered simply as he heaved a bag of dog food on a high shelf. It was utterly amazing how strong he was when he was so thin looking.

I sighed. I would not be getting long sentences from him.

"Not yet," he answered the question, repeating the same task.

I tried to lift the same type of bag but failed as its heavy weight slipped out of my hands as I tried to put it on the shelf.

Catman chuckled taking the bag at my feet and put it on the shelf, "Maybe you should sort the collars and leashes."

I rolled my eyes but did just that. It stinks to be so short.

After three hours the storage closet was neat and straightened and Pat came in to inspect, "Land sakes, you two are fast."

Me and Catman laughed.

"Here is your pay for this week," Pat handed us each an envelope.

"Thanks," we both said in unison.

"So Winnie, I hear your father is going off to another Invention Convention in California," Pat said rather casually.

"California? Invention Convention? What?" I almost screeched. Why in the world hadn't he told me about it or Lizzie?

"Yes, didn't he tell you about it?" Pat quirked an eyebrow at me and Catman.

"No!" I said more quietly then last time, "Where are me and Lizzie staying?"

"Lizzie is staying with Amelie and you are staying with me, Claire and Bart," Catman explained to me.

Coolidge Castle? Oh no! That place was so scary and beautiful at the same time.

All I could say was, "Oo-oh," with my mouth gaped. Lucky Lizzie she could stay with a friend. Why me? Why did I have to stay at that haunted mansion. It didn't help at all with the liking Catman ordeal. Most likely Claire would be poking at my head all day.

Catman cleared his throat, probably to get my attention. He cocked his head toward the door.

I sighed but willingly followed him at the door after we said bye to Pat. I had ridden with Catman in his car to Pat's Pets. He had come to pick me up. I still did not have a car. Dad said he couldn't afford one. This was probably true. I was lucky to have friends who would drive me places. It was either that or my backbike. I could ride Nickers but I would feel like I was abusing her to leave her tied up outside for hours at a time while I worked.

Catman opened the passenger door of his yellow corvette for me than got in the driver's seat. We did not speak much on the way to my house.

I am perfectly capable of staying at home all by myself! Err Dad!

It seemed like no time we were at my house. I heard Nickers give a delighted squeal at the sight of her owner.

Dad was in the little garage groping about when we walked up to him.

"What you putting in the convention this time?" Catman attempted to make conversation seeing I wasn't attempting any.

"I was thinking of either the backbike or the freezowave," Dad said with a thoughtful expression as he continued to grope in cabinets every which way.

"The backbike?" I finally said something.

"You took that last time," Catman finished for me, glancing at me. He wasn't wearing his glasses today. He probably decided to switch to contacts or something.

"It was such a big hit though last time. It makes since to bring it," Dad mused, glancing between the two inventions he created.

Oh goodness! Him and his inventions.

I sighed, shuffling my feet a little, "You should bring the freezowave, Dad," I urged quietly.

Dad looked up as if he just realized something, "Winnie! I forgot to tell you about the convention. How did you find out?" he asked picking up the freezowave carefully.

"Pat and Catman told me," I grumbled, getting a poke from Catman. That was a be nice poke.

"Told you what?" Lizzie came out the house in an apron no doubt just got done cooking.

"Your Dad is going on a convention trip again," Catman updated her, quickly.

"When?" Lizzie sounded as surprised as I was when I had found out.

"In an hour my plane gets here," Dad checked his watch, "In an hour?" he shuffled and grabbed an unnoticed suitcase until now with the freezowave.

"Plane?" I questioned. He never took planes to a convention even when the convention was faraway.

"Yes, a friend from the last convention offered me a free ride with him in his private plane. I'd say it will save me a lot of money on the trip," He put the stuff in the truck a few feet away, "There now. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you two girls anything. I really didn't mean to let it slip my mind. I already have it arranged for you Lizzie to go to your friend Amelie's and Winnie you're going to stay with the Coolidge's. I will be back in a week. Take care of Winnie, Catman," Dad gave Catman a look.

Hmm strange! He never did that before.

I could have sworn Catman went red in the face slightly, "I will."

And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

So much for a warning. That was so like him. But you couldn't help but love him anyway.

"I guess I better start packing then," Lizzie turned on her heel, going back into the house.

And so came the awkward moment with Catman. Well maybe not for him but for me it was for sure.

Catman looked down and moved a sandaled foot in the dirt, idly.

"I guess I should pack too," I cleared my throat, and sped for the house. How was I going to endure a whole week trapped in a mansion with him?

When I came back out Catman was standing by Nickers, rubbing her nose. As I came closer it I realized he was talking to her but as I came up to him he stopped and whipped around. He was trying to keep cool but I could see he was a little unnerved like I had almost heard him telling Nickers something private.

"Ready," I said casually, trying not to act like I knew something was up.

Lizzie was already in the backseat, awaiting us to get in. I got in first. Catman had to go back in the garage, saying he had left something and had to get it.

As soon as I got in Lizzie leaned into my ear, "He likes you!" she hissed loudly at me.

My heart did a nose dive and even though I knew who I still asked, "Who?"

Lizzie scoffed, "Who do you think? Are you blind, Winnie really?" she turned my head toward where Catman walked out the garage.

"How do you know?" eyes watching Catman as he walked toward to car. He still was faraway.

"Isn't it obvious the way he looks at you? You look at him the same way, Winnie. Don't play dumb. You both are falling head over heels for each other!"

"Sshh!" I hissed, "He'll hear you!" I still watched him. Was it possible that he liked me?

"Let him hear!" Lizzie said loudly.

Oh gosh if he heard this conversation I'd die!

"Shut up, please!" I cried out, clamping my hand down on her mouth.

"Admit it and I will!" she said, voice muffled by my hand.

"Alright already! I do, I do, I do!" I cried out in defeat, covering my face with my hands.

"Aha! I knew it!" Lizzie cried out in triumph.

"Don't tell him!"I moaned. He was about 6 feet away now.

"I won't," Lizzie laughed at my embarrassment.

I didn't look up as he got in. I didn't want to see those Siamese-like blue eyes and what emotion they held. I was too scared, and too shy to dare.

When Lizzie got out at Amelie's house I nearly died. Don't leave me! I pleaded silently at her but she did.

* * *

Review please. I don't have any yet and I would really like one!

=)


	3. Chapter 2

It's funny I made the Winnie the Horse Gentler category and I am the only one with a story in it. I searched the web for Winnie the Horse Gentler fanfics and there is none hardly!

Hey people I know there is some fans out there and ya'll need to post some stories even if they are one-shots! If you do I promise I will review them all!

* * *

Chapter 3:

As we drove off again I still looked down not up at him.

"What's the skinny?" Catman probed, as we stopped at a red light.

I finally looked up. Thankfully he stared at the road and not me, "It's nothing," I shrugged it off.

He didn't reply, never looking at me.

This was torture treatment even if I didn't want to look at him so I decided to look at him.

Blonde hair in ponytail, tie-dye shirt, striped jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary in the least minus the glasses which now made his blue eyes more definite without them.

Claire and Bart were out in the yard when we came up; sitting in lawn chairs drinking lemonade.

"Ahhh Winnie!" Claire put her glass down abruptly and ran up to me as I got out the car. She went straight up to my hair and ran her fingers through it, "We're going to have so much fun while you are here. I will fix your hair everyday for you!"

I tried not to cringe as she said that. I gave Catman a desperate look that meant 'Help me!'

He just shrugged at me and I could see he was hiding a grin from me.

I hope one of these days Claire cuts your hair off while you're asleep! I thought. No I'm not that mean but really!

I gave him a death glare and he smiled.

"We shall have to do an elaborate-do for the School Dance," she mused.

I had almost forgotten about the dance this year but that wasn't surprising since I did not plan to go. I did not have anyone to go with.

"Oh—I I'm not going so it doesn't matter," I tried to hide my disappointment. Catman was staring me quit hard which made it hard to concentrate.

Claire tsked her tongue, "You're such a beautiful girl Winnie. Why not?" She asked, touching my hair some more.

"I have no one to go with and no dress to wear," I almost mumbled. The dance this year required costumes and I didn't own one and had no idea what kind I would use.

I thought I saw Claire stare at Catman a second or I might have been paranoid. It was like she was scolding him or something. I saw Catman go a little red.

"Well things can change. You may find a beau before then," she winked.

Now I was the one going red, "But I don't have a dress," I said simply.

"Hah, that is no problem. I have plenty and I think I have one that will suit you well," Claire shooed with a hand.

"Really?" I was a little excited about that but then I remembered I had no guy. In fact I've never had a boyfriend.

"Come I will show you," Claire told me and I followed. Catman followed too.

We walked two flights of stairs actually a fourth to the attic. She went straight to a trunk in the corner.

Catman stayed by the attic door as I walked over to the trunk.

I gasped as Claire opened the trunk filled with old timey clothes and pulled out an 1800's dress. It was beautiful. (Sky blue with silver trim.) The sleeves were long and had the little thing that hooked between your two fingers.

I felt like crying as I saw it. It did no good looking at that dress and dreaming. I would not be going anyway.

"It's beautiful!" I wiped my eyes before they noticed there were tears.

"Now, all we need to do is take up the length," she put the dress up to me, "It fits perfect everywhere else!" she looked so excited.

"But I have no one to go," I protested.

"Well just in case I will alter the dress," Claire said stubbornly.

That woman was so nice even if she could be annoying when it came to my hair.

"Thank you," I smiled. Wow I wish Catman would just ask me to go or someone!

Catman shuffled his feet around about when Claire and I walked back to where he was. Claire was still holding the blue and silver 1800's dress.

As we walked down the four flights of stairs I began to take in the interior of the house and always it shocked me. It still was like stepping into a different century all over again. The dress actually went with it. How Claire had a bunch of 1800's clothes I didn't know but it was interesting indeed.

Bart Coolidge walked in from the kitchen fixing his hair piece, "Sa-a-ay, Winnie. Are you and Catman going to the dance together?"

I looked down for a second, "No, I'm probably not going. Mrs. Coolidge just offered to alter this dress for me just in case," I forced a smile and I could feel Catman staring at me.

"Ah Calvin! Have you decided to go to the dance?" Claire asked the guilty looking son of hers.

"Eh, no," he said rather fast. He was fidgeting.

My eyes almost widened in shock. What has gotten into him? He used to be calm all the time even in emergencies and death. Maybe Lizzie was right about him liking me.

~U~

It took forever to go to sleep that night. I was assigned to the third floor while everyone else was on the second. I was never scared of the dark or anything but that house crept me out especially looking at the window watching the gigantic trees sway back and forth in the wind. Some scraped the window sill making me jump.

I had almost had a heart attack as one of the cats jumped up on the bed with me. I had almost screamed not realizing it was a cat or that there was one in my room.

It was Cat Burglar.

"Burg!" I hissed angrily but really I was relieved to have some company and not being alone even if my company was a cat so I let him stay beside me.

Surprisingly he let me hold him and didn't claw me to death to get away.

It was about four o'clock when I actually fell asleep.

"Winnie. Winnie? Winnie!" Someone shook me on the shoulder. I moaned and turned over. It's too early to get up! My mind screamed.

"Alright you asked for it," I realized it was Catman trying to wake me up.

Suddenly cold water went on my head.

I shrieked in surprise. It was so cold!

Catman started laughing, "Sorry, that was the only way to wake you."

I glared at him, shaking my hair to get rid of the water, "What time is it?"

"Time to leave for school in two minutes," Catman said calmly.

"Two minutes?" I jumped up quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

I sighed, what's going to happen today?

School went by so slowly it was almost agonizing.

Everyone was talking about the dance especially Summer and Hawk. I didn't want to hear about the dance. I couldn't go anyway. Everyone in the school had a boyfriend or a girlfriend except for me, Catman, and M. Even Lizzie had one!

Something must be wrong with me if no one will ask me to go. I starting to doubt Catman if he liked me then why didn't he ask me to go yesterday?

I went to my locker about 2 o'clock about to go crazy. As I walked up I noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor by M's locker beside mine.

"What is this?" I picked it up and saw it was a letter. I opened it.

_Dear Marque Isidore,_

_We're sorry to inform you that your only living aunt and relative living in France is deceased. We—_

Someone snatched it away and I jumped back in surprise and looked up at M. He was clutching the paper tightly.

Marque? Was that M's real name? He is French!

"Your name is Marque?" I looked up at his 6.2 height.

He looked around like he didn't want anyone to hear then took my arm and led me into the library quickly.

It was deserted as we sat down at a table.

He was quiet for a few minutes then he spoke.

"Catman knows," he said quietly. His accent was noticeable.

"He knows what?" I asked, confused by his words.

"He knows my name and where I am from. No one else knows my name is Marque Isidore or that I am French," M said, looking at his hands.

I just stared at him in shocked silence.

* * *

Review!

Haha what do you think about M?

I can really relate to Winnie in this story. I have never done anything social like a dance or prom because I'm schooled and I don't have many friends and don't have a boyfriend. Lol oh well.

Enough of my boring sad life!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

I went through the hours in a shocked daze. I had not really thought about M's background much just that he was an orphan.

We spent a few minutes talking until the bell rang.

Still in a daze I walked through the hallway of lockers to get my books before school ended.

Laughing sounded from a corner and I froze. It sounded like Catman and a girl.

They came into view a moment later and I sprung behind a locker quickly, to avoid being seen.

"Oh Catman, Will you take me to the school dance?" the girl I knew as Louise actually batted her eyelashes at MY best friend. The best friend I happened to have fallen for. Oh Lizzie was so wrong about Catman liking me because if he liked me he wouldn't be here talking to that girl!

I had to cover my mouth to keep a screech of surprise in as Louise played with his hair and Catman actually laughed. The laugh sounded forced but still all the same. Catman wasn't this type! What was he doing?

His eyes darted around the hall and I shrank against the locker, heart pounding.

They left so I never heard his answer. I got up quickly, feeling the tears coming and threatening to pour down my face.

How stupid I was thinking someone like Catman would actually like me. Never in a million years. No one else likes me!

I ran to the abandoned bathroom and locked myself in a stall and let the tears flow freely. Oh why did I have to be so naïve?

I ended up missing the rest of my classes because of the display I had seen. I didn't want to face anyone so after the bathroom I went out into the parkinglot and sat.

The bell rang and I still did not buj. All the students bypassed me like I was invisible only one stopped.

M or now Marque.

He sat down beside me, staying silent.

Sniffing I looked up at him after a while, embarrassed I was crying like I was.

He must've just realized I was crying because when he saw my face, his expression was one of horror, "Are you okay?" he studied my face carefully.

"No," I said simply. Why do people ask you if you're okay when they can clearly see you're not?

"What happened?" Marque looked deeply and genuinely concerned about me. He took my chin in my palm gently, surprising me.

"C-Catman and this girl-she-," I couldn't finish. It was too much. I loved Catman so much but now I knew he didn't have any feelings for me.

"Sshh, it couldn't have been that bad," M tried to coax but it didn't work.

"But he-but I…," I trailed off before I said too much.

I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM!

M looked like someone slapped him in the face hard, "Oh, is that so?" he looked like he was in another world for a second then suddenly he looked crushed.

"I love him. I love him!" I sounded like a madwoman but I didn't care. Without thinking of what I was actually doing I leaned into M and cried into his chest and surprisingly he let me.

"I know Catman-," M abruptly stopped his words.

"You know he what?" I asked after I got a hold of myself. I sat up feeling really awkward now.

"Eh, nevermind," Marque excused it quickly, getting up and taking my hand to hoist me up with him.

The school door opened and I looked up to see Catman coming out. He was looking down but looked up when he reached us.

He and M exchanged glances. I watched them closely. Catman had a guilty expression sketched all over his face. He looked awful and well M fixed Catman with a glare.

I couldn't leave them either since my ride was with Catman unfortunately. That little traitor. Well not really little but it sounded better than tall traitor.

Did he realize how much he hurt me? No I doubt it since he didn't know that I had feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

The drive back with Catman was silent. I could tell he knew I was upset with him but he tried not to show it.

We stopped by my house to feed Nickers than we left to go back to his house. By then I was about to explode at him but I kept quiet and let the war inside fight silently.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway I jumped out and ran up to the third floor where my room was. I let loose a screech of hurtful rage.

Why Catman why?

Catman's POV:

I felt so horrible all the way back from school. I hated to have to hurt Winnie like I did with that Louise cat. It didn't help that M was giving me death glares. He knew I liked Winnie. But it's a Coolidge Ritual if a he really loves someone and thinks she is the one he has to do a little test that involves flirting with another to see if her reaction is betrayed and hurt. The second is to talk about the girl he supposedly likes. If the one he loves acts hurt then he knows she is the one.

I had to do the second test now but I had to wait for her to cool down. As soon as we got home and parked she jumped out the car and ran inside the house. I didn't follow her in at first.

I waited about 5 minutes before walking into the house. Claire and Bart were at the kitchen table. They both had a funny expression on their faces. They knew what was going on here. They knew I was testing Winnie and were excited about it.

"Where'd Winnie go?" I whispered to them, I needed to spy on her and see what was going on.

Claire pointed up the stairs, giving me a look.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without making creaks. Up to the third floor to her bedroom I paused. I could hear sniffling and whispered mumbling.

I looked through the keyhole in the old fashioned door. She had her face in her hands sitting on the bed.

Far out she was upset!

She got up and I had to take a run for it down the stairs as she opened the door.

Normal POV:

After I had a good cry I felt a whole lot better but it still didn't change the fact that Catman liked the Louise character. But I needed to stop thinking about it before I got really depressed. I just now didn't know how to act around him.

I walked down the stairs avoiding everyone's stares. It was obvious if you looked at my face that I had been crying my eyes out and I didn't want anyone to know that. I walked outside to be swarmed by cats. I sat out there a while before I heard a door slam and I looked over to see Catman walking up to where I was.

I sucked in a breath. Oh what do I say?

He sat down in the lawn chair beside me fidgeting with his hands.

"So?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say. He didn't look at me period.

"I'm thinking of taking Louise to the dance," he said slowly.

I stiffened at his words. Of course he didn't love me! I felt tears trying to form again but I pushed them away.

"But…I love someone else but I don't know if she loves me back," Catman's voice drifted into sadness as he glanced at me.

"Who is she?" my voice cracked in emotion of sadness.

"She's kind, beautiful, great with animals, and will always-," Catman's voice fell into a whisper, "Have my heart," he frowned then.

That hurt worse than him taking Louise to the dance. I rose up to flee back into the house. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Wait, Winnie," Catman grabbed my hand pulling me back. His eyes were pleading.

"What is it?" I said it kind of hateful but at that moment I didn't really care one bit.

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Catman stood up abruptly, staring into my eyes.

"Figure out what?" I felt the tears coming now and I couldn't stop them.

He sighed deeply, wiping the tears from my cheek, "That you're the one I was talking about. Winnie?" he sounded like he just let a huge weight fall from his shoulders.

I gasped in shock. Was I really that blind about this whole thing? I just stared at him.

It was then he gave me the biggest shock of my life. His lips met mine in an affirming way like he was trying to get the point across to me.

I blinked in shock after his kiss as he walked back into the house leaving me alone again, not saying a word.

I put a hand to my lips, before getting up and going into the house. Claire and Bart looked up over their contest entries they were working on with a freaky little grin.

I started for the living room looking away quickly. I heard rustling behind me then realized Claire was coming to follow me.

Oh she knows! I'll never hear the end of it!

I sat down on the couch, biting my lip in nervousness.

Claire sat down beside me with a sigh, "I'm guessing you will need that dress, aye?" she still had that creepy grin.

"How did you know?" I stuttered, feeling embarrassed with myself.

"Winnie, dear, we all knew even your father except you," she gave a light giggle, "I see the Coolidge Test was successful."

"Test?" I echoed, feeling very confused. Catman was testing me the whole entire time?

"The Coolidge's have a tradition, Winnie," Claire took my hand like she was going to give me big news.

"What kind of tradition?" I wanted to know why she looked so incredously serious.

"You see a Coolidge has to give the one he thinks is the one a test to determine if the relationship will work out or not and to see her reaction," she tried to explain.

"Do you mean like soul mates?" I wondered outloud. Ah why did I do that?

"Exactly," Claire exclaimed loudly, almost clapping her hands in excitement. She looked like a child that was getting a lollipop.

I thought I was going to faint. Catman had might've as well proposed to me. That was how big a shot this whole thing was to me. All the time I thought he liked Louise and obsessed over it. I had nothing to worry about!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I saw Catman go to answer it.

_Catman…_

"Winnie?" Claire snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I jumped in surprise. Had I just zoned out like that? I shook my head to clear all thoughts.

"Lizzie is here, Winnie," Claire said, getting up and going back into the kitchen. I followed close behind.

"Winnie!" my little sister screeched coming up to me and giving me a bear hug that nearly broke my ribs into.

"Lizzie!" I hugged her back but much gentler.

"What's happening?" Lizzie questioned, plopping herself in a chair at the table.

I blushed at that question. I really didn't want to tell her in front of Catman and his parents.

Catman cleared his throat and I dared glancing at him quickly.

"Lizzie, would you care to stay for dinner?" Claire inquired, shuffling off to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Lizzie answered, smiling.

***********************************  
Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Claire over did herself with dinner. It was like Thanksgiving in April. Lizzie insisted on helping and together they had it done in a 2 hours sharp.

Catman's parents acted a little too happy about Catman's confession to me. It made me a little timid. Lizzie seemed to sense something going on between us.

"So Winnie, what room are you sleeping in?" Lizzie asked, curiously, after everyone was done eating.

"It's all the way on the third floor," I chuckled slightly. Lizzie was always so nosey. I had seen that sly look she gave Catman.

"Ooh, I want to see!" she sounded like a little girl.

I sighed, "Alright let's go," I got up and she and Catman followed me up the two flights of spiral staircases.

Lizzie started getting a little dreamy-eyed on the way up and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly alarmed by her reaction. Catman seemed to be too.

"This mansion is just so romantic," she sighed again and my stomach nearly turned at that remark.

Catman cleared his throat loudly as if embarrassed and scooped up a cat which was walking by him. A black one he called Luther.

Not another word was spoken till we reached my room and Lizzie fussed over it repeatedly. She had to examine everything in the room, "You too can go ahead and leave. I'll be awhile," Lizzie assured us.

Catman herded me away, shaking his head.

Romantic? Puh what was she implying?

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I tripped on the stairs an inch from tumbling down the stairs to my death.

I cried out in surprise knowing I was a goner.

Arms infolded around me tightly and securely like a flash and the back of my head rammed flush against Catman's chest as he pulled me back to safety.

He sighed in relief, "Close call," he said as I started, tearing up.

I turned around and hugged him, "Thanks Catman," I sniffed into his chest.

"It's all cool, Winnie. Just try to be more careful," Catman held me in his arms a minute, trying to soothe me.

After a few minutes I relaxed from my almost fatal fall. Who knew feeling fear and crying could make one so exhausted. I almost felt like falling asleep right there against Catman. In fact that didn't sound like a too bad idea.

Footsteps sounded behind us but I didn't feel like turning around. I really didn't know why I felt so emotional.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked Catman, seeing us huddled against the wall by the stairs.

"She almost tumbled down the stairs," Catman said, frowning in thought I guess.

"Oh!" Lizzie sounded horrified, "Are you alright, Winnie?" she asked me, peering over us.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be if Catman hadn't grabbed me," I explained, trying to figure out how to escape Catman's arms.

Luckily Catman at that time removed his arms from me and took my hand and we all walked down the stairs.

"Well I guess I better get back before Amelie get's worried about me," Lizzie sighed as we got done and went into the living room where Claire and Bart were talking. It sounded like they were talking about the dance.

As Lizzie left Catman turned toward me in the hall, "Would you do me the honors of going to the school dance with me?" he said it a little humorously.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I thought you'd never ask."

He gave a light laugh that actually sounded catlike that he made me laugh with him.

"Do you have a costume?" I actually had to ask that dumb question.

"Claire is going to pick it out," he shrugged, giving a smile.

We went into the living room and Catman's stared at us as if they knew we were going to say something.

"We're going to the dance," Catman confessed quietly, giving me a glance.

Claire had a funny expression on her face then she bursted out cackling which made us both recoil in surprise, "Of coarse you are. I knew all along for months!"

Bart just sat beside her shaking his head.

"How?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Please Winnie dear, it's clear as day the way you two have always looked at each other. Even since you were 12 and 13. Everyone knew there was a connection between the two of you except for you both!" Claire had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

Catman and I met eyes and blushed scarlet turning away. Love is blind they always say. I knew what Catman and I felt for each other wasn't some case of puppy-love.

I felt things between us were going to be a little awkward at first and we were going to have get used to this being in love stuff. I don't think we were considered boyfriend and girlfriend together yet.

Claire got up, clapping her hands, "Come Winnie, we have preparations to make for that dress and measurements to tend to. The dance is only a few days away mind you. Calvin you're next!" Claire dragged me up the stairs into her dressing room. (Yes the Coolidge's mansion is that big.)

Oh the poking and pulling! It was never ending but it was worth it. After 4 hours the dress was hemmed and altered just right. Then Claire went to work with the hair accessories then got the slippers and under skirt. Voila done!

I mentally groaning after we were done and going down the stairs. As soon as I saw that Queen Anne Sofa I dropped on it like a dead woman, receiving a chuckle from Bart and a half chuckle from Catman who stopped when Claire motioned for him to come with her. He then put on a solemn expression.

It was nightfall now and I was asleep when Catman came down.

I awoke by someone tickling my feet. I shrieked in surprise, feet flailing about knocking Catman's glasses off his face.

Catman groaned, touching his cheek where my foot kicked him.

I gasped, sitting up, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"It's all cool," he mumbled where he sat on his knees. He looked up, placing his glasses back on.

"How'd it go?" I asked him, curiously as he sat down beside me.

"Pokey," Catman replied.

That night I was scared out of my skin. About three in the morning I heard creaking and footsteps on the rooftop. My first thought was a burglar.

I jumped out of bed in a flash and ran down the stairs almost tumbling again but I caught myself. I went to Catman's door and knocked receiving no answer or snore. Absolutely nothing.

Maybe he's in the bathroom; I thought and dashed to the bathroom, knocking on that door. No answer.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid anyway. It's probably just a nighthawk or a tree branch.

I trudged back up stairs, crawling back into bed and started to doze off.

I woke up again by a noise again and then I saw it! A human shadow in the window.

I jumped up and screamed in horror. A burglar! No maybe even a murderer!

Then I heard a door open up on the roof and footsteps sounded toward my door.

I hunched up against the headboard, shaking, expecting the worst.

The door opened silently and the silhouette walked up to me, touching my shoulder.

I whimpered shrinking back. I was scared to death. Was this guy about to kill me or what?

"Winnie, chill," A familiar voice calmed me. I should've known it was Catman. He liked to go on the rooftops at night sometimes. Though it was usually in a storm.

"Catman!" I hissed, "Don't scare me like that, please. I thought-," I broke off in mid-sentence as the shadow passed the window again. "Oh!" I grabbed hold of Catman's arm. It hadn't been him after all.

"Sshh, Winnie, that's just M. We were out on the rooftops and just wondering if you wanted to join us," he chuckled as I finally relaxed from being shook-up once again.

I sighed, "I guess I will," I got up and followed him up the iron latter up to the roof where M (Marque) stood dangling about the edge of the roof.

I gasped, thinking he was about to fall off the roof.

Catman sat down by the chimney and I carefully followed him and sat beside him.

M stopped his dare-devil dangling and came to sat beside me, "Clear night," he said to us. There wasn't a star in the sky.  
"Yes it is," I agreed, glancing at Catman. He was staring off into space.

Suddenly I felt almost complete.

Sorry I didn't give much detail and things on the scene with the roof. I just wanted to get to the good part.

I got good news! I have a whole nother chapter!

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Excuse the Phantom of the Opera references. I love Phantom of the Opera and I just had to do it. Hehe.

Review review!

Chapter 7:

The days went by like a flash then it was the day of the dance.

Things between Catman and I were coming a lot less awkward. We were now kind of considered dating.

Strange thing happened yesterday. I decided to explore the house and found a music room. But the music room wasn't empty. Catman and M were in there. I stopped to listen a minute and realized they were singing. M was playing the piano and Catman the guitar.

I didn't know they sang or that they were musicians. I had stayed there a few minutes listening hiding behind the creaked door.

They had spotted me unfortunately and made me sing with them.

Claire walked into the living room where Catman and I sat.

"Time to get fixed up, Winnie," she clapped and I groaned, getting up, giving Catman a desperate look of help.

He just gave me a grin and waved then lay down on the couch now that I didn't occupy half of it anymore.

I rolled my eyes at him and followed Claire up to her dressing room again.

She teased and teased my hair till it was in an 1800's beehive style. It hurt like crazy after having my head picked at for a whole hour it took to do it. Then went the make-up, the jewelry of the teardrop earrings and the dainty necklace.

Then Claire went into the closet and pulled out my costume and my mouth dropped when I saw the corset that she meant for me to wear. Actually I had to wear everything an 1800's woman wore down to the chemise, bloomers, stockings, petticoats, and wire skirt thing.

Claire lay it all out on the bed, "If you are to wear an 1800's outfit you at least should have the undergarments," she had a devious smile on her face and I gulped.

When it came to the tug and pull of the corset strings I nearly died of suffocation of the lungs. It loosened up a little after I wore it a few minutes thank the Lord!

I sighed in relief as Claire finally picked up the dress and headed my way. She slipped it on quickly, "There!" suddenly she gasped as she glanced at her watch, "Calvin, ah!" she ran to the closet and took my slippers out and threw them at me, "Here, Winnie put these on then wait for me to come back!" she grabbed some clothes on a hanger in slip cover bag and some accessories and dashed out the door. I heard a click and realized she locked me in the room. I heard her heels hammering on the stairs.

I sighed, sitting on the bed. Looking into the mirror, curiously. I didn't even look like myself. I was—gorgeous!

I got up and twirled about. I ought to have looked good. The process of getting ready had taken four hours. Claire must have gone to get Catman ready.

After a while of waiting I was starting to become extremely impatient. Just when I thought I would go crazy Claire came back in.

I just stared at her, waiting for her to tell me what to do.

"Are you ready, dear?" she sounded giddy as she sat down all her supplies she used for Catman.

"I think so," I replied, starting to feel nervous as she took my hand and led me out the dressing room toward the stairs.

She let go of me at the top of the stairs, "Go on down, Winnie. Calvin's waiting," she winked then headed off toward the upstairs den.

I gulped then started walking down, holding up the front of my dress to avoid tripping.

Catman stood by the stairwell at the bottom waiting for me. He looked as every bit 1800's as me. His blond hair tied back with a black ribbon, no glasses.

Distracted by staring at his appearance I tripped on the second to the last step, catching myself.

Catman reached out and grabbed onto me again, "How many more times shall I have to catch you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

I could only blush.

Suddenly he took my hand and took it up to his lips and kissed the top of it. I only blushed that much more. He sure was acting the part tonight.

"Shall we go Miss Willis?" he asked in a fake accent. He extended a gloved hand toward me.

I laughed. He didn't even sound like Catman. I took his hand, gingerly.

"Oh!" a feminine voice cried out and heels hammered, "I must take a picture!" Claire exclaimed in gleefulness as she and Bart came down the stairs.

All I knew next was seeing spots everywhere as Claire blinded us with the camera flash. I stumbled back a step into Catman in dizziness and we both started laughing. We both shook our heads to see straight.

Bart looked down at his watched, "Sa-a-ay, if you two want to get there on time. You better go," he told us.

Catman swooped me away toward the door and we dashed for the corvette.

He helped me in quickly and got in the driver's seat and we were off for Ashland High.

The traffic had become very thick but we made it on time fortunately. We might have been the last one's there though because we had great difficulty getting a parking space.

M was the first one to see. He was still wearing black but they were 1800's like us. He sort of looked like he was trying to do the Phantom of the Opera since he wore a black half mask.

Everybody started to stare at the three of us.

Barker came up to us, "You guys look like you got on a time machine," he was dressed up like a well I don't know. He was just extremely colorful. Maybe like a circus juggler.

After looking around I noticed half the people there didn't have a partner. Like M and Barker. They didn't have anyone.

Suddenly Summer came up to us with Grant, "What's this? The Phantom of the Opera, with Christine and Raoul…and a juggler?" she said it in such a snotty way it made my blood boil.

"Yeah, Raoul better keep a hold on Christine, the Phantom may take her away," Grant joked. He had recently become just as snotty as the rest of Summer's friends.

I could have sworn M blushed scarlet red.

Catman had a frown going on. Oh I wished to know what he was thinking.

"How about you mind your own business!" I snapped, getting elbowed by Catman who was signaling me to hush.

Summer gave a smirk, showing off her fake vampire teeth. Her and Grant both were dressed up like vampires.

Ha so what if we looked like Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom. What's wrong with that?

Barker cleared his throat, "Well excuse," he said and left to go somewhere.

Summer gave a fake giggle, "Well see you later, lovebirds," she gave a little preppy wave.

"Why I ought a-!" I was silenced by Catman's gloved hand.

"Don't make me tape your mouth, Christine. Wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little voice from yelling," Catman teased me.

M chuckled at us, adjusting his mask.

Everyone was pretty much staring at me and Catman now.

"Yes, Raoul," I rolled my eyes at him playfully, playing his game.

"Attention everyone. We're about to start dancing," The DJ clapped, getting everyone's attention.

"Would you like to dance?" Catman asked me.

"Yes I would."

I have a new story. It's an original though so it's only on FictionPress. I couldn't get away with putting it on here as I did the other originals. It is a fantasy fairytale type story called The Princess of Lakishea.

I'm putting the link on my profile so if you would like to read it go to my profile. I'd appreciate reviews. Anonymous is fine if you don't have an account.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had horrible writer's block. I'm going to try to pick up from where I left. I hope I didn't loose any readers. This chapter has some extreme sap warning! Lol.**

**Good news. I just made the first Winnie The Horse Gentler community on the web. Its on live journal. I have it set to where if you're aren't a member you can still post and do what ever.**

**Don't forget to get the link off my profile =) I really need some posts on there.**

**Also I'm going to have a WTHG story contest. It can be a story or one-shot. I haven't decided when the date will be yet. I have to enough ppl in it first.**

**Let me know if you want to be in it. It most be a Winnie/Catman or Winnie/M. (Yes I like Winnie/M). I prefer suspense but it be about anything. You pick the plot.**

Chapter 8:

Catman took my hand and led me across the room toward the middle where everyone had started dancing.

We started to dance to Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Catman held me close as we twirled about. His Siamese blue eyes held my green and I couldn't look away.

Oh how I loved that boy.

I smiled up at him as he drew me closer and we slow danced a bit.

If someone had told me I was to fall in love with Catman the first year we met I would have laughed. I still couldn't believe we were together and that Catman loved me.

I laid my head against his chest in contentment. I could hear his steady heartbeat. I wanted to stay like that forever. Pause this moment or at least save the picture in mind.

I was sad when the dancing ceased for a few minutes. I hadn't seen M anywhere or Barker. And Lizzie had to be somewhere in the building but where?

I decided to go look for the three.

"Want me to get some punch while you go look?" Catman asked. It was if he knew what I was thinking. He must have been hanging around M too much.

I jumped slightly and he chuckled. "How did you do that?" I questioned with a small smile upon my face.

"Do what?" Catman asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Those blue eyes were doing things to me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I thought I was going to faint. It could have been the corset but I was sure it was Catman.

"You know what," I said breathlessly as we walked toward away from the crowd.

Catman's mouth twitched in a small smile. He knew what he was doing to me I could tell. Without a warning he took me in his arms.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He never did this before. He was the kind of guy that was private when it came to affections. He had never kissed me in front of anyone. Maybe his parents but that was a little different than in front of all these people.

"I don't care what people think Winnie. I love you," he said softly before kissing me chastely. I went limp and he caught me. I scowled at him accusingly.

Did he even know what kind of affect he had on me? He nearly made me swoon by just looking at me!

"I love you too," I gasped as he held me up.

He studied me a few seconds as if he was trying to figure me out.

"All in line who want to dance the Virginia Reel," the speakers sounded loudly.

I looked up at Catman expectantly, wondering if he wanted to do it. I wanted to but I didn't think he did. I didn't know much about the dance moves but I could probably figure it out.

Catman looked behind me and waved. I turned and saw M walking toward us. "He'll dance with you," Catman said in a teasing tone.

I gave him a look before turning toward M.

M looked sort of menacing in his costume as he looked at me. He bowed playfully.

I curtsied clumsily but at least I managed one.

M looked over to Catman and nodded. "Care to dance the Virginia Reel?" he seemed to sense what Catman wanted to ask of him.

Baffled I looked toward Catman and back to M. "Yes I would," I laughed as I took his arm.

Catman smiled and walked off toward the confession stand.

"I don't know how to dance this," I told M. I had to warn him I might step on his feet.

M chuckled, "just copy me and you'll be fine," he promised as we walked to the dance floor where everyone stood.

I wobbled a little nervously as we took are places in front of each other. His brown eyes assured me he would help me out.

The music started and I was swept away. It funner then I actually thought it would be. M and I had try about twirled I was near falling from dizziness. We started laughing when he had to grab onto me before I fell over. I had really wished Catman was with us.

When the dance was over we sat down at a bench to catch our breath before we went to find Catman.

M took off his mask and rubbed the sweat off. "That was fun," he smiled softly.

"Yes it was," I agreed rubbing my feet which were sore from the old fashioned slippers.

It was quiet for a few moments then M spoke.

"Winnie I need to tell you something. I-," M started in a strange tone and I turned to look at him. His expression was so serious it surprised me.

"What is it?" I stared at him expectantly.

M averted his eyes away from mine. "I-," he growled a little, "J'ai re`alise` que quelque chose l'autre jour quand je vous ai trouve` sur l'e`cole e`tapes, l'autre jour. J'ai re`alise` que je t'ai aime` et il est trop tard!" he turned bright red.

I blinked. Never in my life had I heard M talk that fast, that much, and certainly in a different language. "Wha—what?" I was a little frustrated now that I didn't pay attention in my French class.

M fidgeted beside me nervously.

It then suddenly I heard my name being screamed loudly by no other then Lizzie.

I shot up from the bench. M's French words were forgotten as I saw Lizzie's expression of pure terror.

"Lizzie what is it?" I cried out in alarm. My heart started pounding.

"Winnie, I just got a call—Winnie, Dad's plane went missing. They don't know where he is or if he's even alive!" Lizzie cried out. Her medieval outfit was wrinkled and askew.

"No!" I screamed, about to run out the building. M caught me quickly and held onto me.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to squirm away but it was useless. He was much too strong to fight. "Winnie you have to calm down. There isn't anything we can do," M tried to coax me but it didn't help.

"No!' I sobbed. Mom first and now Dad? My legs collapsed from under me and M quickly caught me and sat me on the bench. "Why?" I cried, sobs racking my body.

"I'm going to go find Catman," Lizzie dashed, leaving M and I alone.

"I don't know, Winnie," M said. He put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

Just when I thought my life couldn't be better this happened. Would I ever get to have my happy ending?

Lizzie and Catman appeared in a few minutes.

"Winnie?" Catman asked, his voice was dripping with concern.

"Oh!" I cried, I got up and flung my arms around him. His musky smell overtook my senses. From not feeling good to start with from the corset darkness flooded my eyesight and I fainted right there.

'Winnie!" I heard Catman and M yell. I heard Lizzie cry out in surprise but I couldn't wake.

I felt Catman as he lifted me up into his arms and that was it.

**Translation: I realized something the other day when I found you on the school steps the other day. I realized I loved you and it is too late!**

**Oh oh! M's in love and Winnie and Lizzie's Dad is in trouble! Any ideas let me know. I would appreciate some help.**

**Review please. It's really motivating =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm excited. Last night I got really enthusiastic about this story and somehow nearly wrote a 2,000 words chapter =D**

**I give you….**

Chapter 9:

I started awake and bolted straight up from where I lay. It was dark. Oh so dark and menacing in the room I was in. I wasn't usually scared of being in the dark but at that moment I was totally unnerved.

Suddenly my memory started coming to me. The dance with Catman, M rambling in French with such a tormented and sad expression I was sure it would haunt me for the rest of my days…

And finally Lizzie running up to M and I and saying Dad's plane was missing…

"Dad!" I cried out in alarm. I had to know if he was okay or not. I stood up shakily and realized I still wore my costume.

I faintly heard movement in the room and jumped in surprise. I hadn't thought there was anyone in the room with me. That someone had apparently been sleeping and woken by my getting up.

"Winnie?" it was Catman and he was beside me in an instant.

"Catman," I sighed in slight relief. I was glad to not be alone in the gloomy room that happened to be the one I had been sleeping in the past nights.

"I'm here," he put an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into him as he guided me out the dark room and down the stairs to the living room where Claire, Bart, Lizzie, and M were.

Lizzie and M looked horribly distraught. Lizzie's dress was pitifully wrinkled and M's mask was off. They both had worried expressions but brightened up as they saw Catman and I walk into the room.

Catman led me to the Queen Anne sofa and sat down beside me.

"They still don't know anything yet," Lizzie said, barely a whisper but I heard. A sharp pain pierced me in the heart hearing that news. It was a possibility he was dead somewhere or hurt with no one to help him.

I hid my face in Catman's shoulder. I didn't care if I was making a scene in front of Catman's parents, Lizzie, and M. He was the only one on this earth who could comfort me no matter what.

Tears seeped through my closed eyes and onto Catman's tie-dyed shirt. He never complained as I soaked his sleeve with my tears. He just held onto me carefully and hard.

He didn't tell me everything was going to be okay. No, that wouldn't do any good in this situation. We didn't know if it would be okay. Saying it was going to be okay would be a lie.

I cried and cried and then I stopped. Suddenly I was frustrated with myself. Crying was not going to help get Dad back safe and sound.

I sat up with a new attitude and everyone glanced over at me in surprise.

Have you called all the stations around the area they went through?" I asked. Catman stared at me incredulously as did M.

"N—no," Lizzie suddenly smiled. "I'll go right now and call. I best be getting back anyway. Amelie must be worried sick" She jumped up quickly and went outside.

Claire yawned, "Well young people, I think I shall go to bed. Don't stay up too late. M you're welcomed to stay if you like. I talked to your parents already," she said before getting up from a plushy chair. Bart got up also to join her.

"Thank you ma'am." M nodded after her before glancing over at me.

"Oh, and your room is on the third floor on the left to Winnie's," she added, disappearing up the stairs with Bart.

"Will you guys come with me to my house? I need to go check on Nickers and Buddy," I got up slowly. I needed to go get out of this dress into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sure," Catman replied and M nodded getting up with me.

"You can borrow some clothes from me," Catman told M.

I saw M grimace a little and I almost laughed. It was hard to imagine M in nothing but black but him in tie-dye and strips was poposteris. I had to see this.

I went up and changed while Catman got M some clothes. I had a struggle with the corset. I really needed help with it but I wasn't about to dare ask Catman or M for help.

A blush crept upon my cheeks at that thought. No way.

It took me five minutes of struggling and exclamations but I finally got the blasted torture item off. I exhaled deeply in relief and dressed quickly.

I quickly dashed down the stairs and again I tripped on the third to the last step and went plummeting. Except this time Catman didn't catch me. Instead M was the one that caught me as I stumbled into him.

I looked up at him in embarrassment. "Sorry," I apologized as he righted me. It was then I actually saw him.

Dressed in a colorful blue and yellow tie-dye shirt complete with a pair of jeans I had never seen Catman wear that had holes in the knees, and sandals. I blinked in surprise. My eyes weren't ready for that!

"Wow," I whooshed, with a small smile.

M just cocked his head at me in wonderment.

Catman walked into the room and up to me. He also had an amused expression on his face.

Catman and M looked like twins…well kind of. One with a blonde ponytail and Siamese forget-me-not piercing blue eyes and the other with a jet black ponytail and chocolate brown eyes that held a mystery in them.

"Well let's go," I said with a smile. I looped my arms in through Catman's and M's. We set off toward Catman's corvette.

I let M have the front passenger seat. I didn't think it was fair to make someone as tall as him seat in cramped space. I was so short it didn't bother me.

I was antsy to get to Nickers and was glad when we finally parked. I waited for M to get out and pushed the seat up for me. I got out quickly and headed toward the corral where Nickers grazed. Buddy was nowhere to be seen. Most likely in her stall where she liked to be most of the time.

Nickers looked up and nickered as I walked up to her. "Hey girl," I scratched her chin. Catman walked up beside me and outstretched his hand toward the mare.

She nickered to him and pushed her muzzle against his hand. She had become very attached to Catman as of late. She seemed to like him as much as she did me. I wasn't jealous about that in fact it made me happy to know she loved the boy I loved.

I guess she could tell Catman loved me very much and meant me no harm. Most people who came up to her would have to keep their distance lest they get bitten. She seemed to like M too.

Speaking of M he was nowhere to be found.

Catman squinted up at the stars. "Look!" he pointed up in the sky.

I did look and gasped. A shooting star went through the air. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I had never seen a shooting star before. It was something memorable.

"Far out," Catman whispered with a smile.

I turned to face him with a smile of my own. "I'll remember this forever," I promised looking up into his eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight.

"Ditto," Catman said before stooping down low to steal a kiss from me.

I laughed softly.

_Thank you God for this special moment in a time of such turmoil._

"Nickers, are you ready to eat?" I asked my patient Arabian who stood beside the fence watching Catman and I.

She snorted loudly, bobbing her head before trotting toward the barn.

I laughed, "Someone's hungry."

Catman chuckled as we walked into the barn.

I found M in Buddy's stall. The two had always had a special connection. He had been whispering to the filly and stood up when I walked in with the feed bucket.

This reminded me of Catman the way he jumped and turned quickly. It was like he was afraid he was going to be caught in something that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"You okay?" I asked as he and I walked out the stall. I went to scooping more feed for Nickers.

"Nothing," he said quietly. I noticed he fingered something in his pocket but I didn't question him further about it.

After that was all done we headed back to Coolidge Castle.

The next morning I was awakened by Luther. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to wake up yet.

Luther was persistent in getting attention from me and decided to give me a good clawing.

"Oh!" I cried out, my hand going to my cheek in surprise. I glared at Luther who just swished his tail around looking quite satisfied at waking me up as he did.

My hand came back with a few blood spots from my cheek. Oh joy.

I got up sulkily and went to the vanity to brush my ratty hair. That beehive hairdo didn't seem to want to disappear.

Something white caught my eye and I glanced down on the vanity to see a white piece of paper folded beside my brush.

Puzzled I picked it up to inspect. I opened it curiously and read:

_Dear Winnie,_

_I know I shouldn't trouble you with this news after all this with your Dad. But I have to tell you or I will go crazy. I realized something the other day when I found you on the school steps the other day. I realized I loved you and it is too late! That is what I said last night in French. _

_With all my heart,_

_M.I._

I gasped and the letter dropped from my hands and fluttered to the floor. M.I…

Marque Isidore! M was in love with me! I nearly felt like fainting again. I fell to my knees and hands.

He loved me and I loved his best friend. How must that hurt? It pained me. But I loved Catman not M. M was sweet and a wonderful person but I wasn't in love with him. Of course I thought he was handsome…But that isn't the point.

I had to go find him this instant!

**I expect reviews for this guys. I know there are not a lot of WTHG readers out there well that know there are fanfictions but whoever is reading this please review. It's very discouraging not to get any reviews.**

**Does anyone want me to write a Winnie/M one-shot? I really wanna do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another long chapter guys. Brace yourselves =)**

Chapter 10:

I quickly walked out my room, forgetting about my crazy looking hair and how early in the morning it was and opened the door to M's room. I was determined to talk to him. I had to tell him that I loved him but only as a good friend would. It wasn't the kind of love I had for Catman.

"M?" I called opening the door slowly. I was expecting to see him asleep but was surprised when I went in and found the bed made up.

Hmm that was strange, I thought to myself and decided to try the kitchen and just maybe he would be there.

I touched my hair as I walked down the stairs, remembering how awful it looked. Well it was too late now to turn back. I had to find him before he left.

"M?" I skidded to a stop in the kitchen and frowned. It was dark and there was no M anywhere to be found. It must have left the note on her vanity and went home.

_What a fine mess…_

I turned on my heels and headed back up the stairs up to the third floor. Well I am up anyway I might as well go see Nickers and Buddy. But first I needed a shower and try to do something with the hopeless and tangled mass of hair.

I decided on wearing a blue jean skirt I packed even though I hardly ever wore it. I grabbed the first shirt I found that just so happened to be tie-died.

I carried them, my undergarments, and toiletries, and set off for the third floor's bathroom.

I scrubbed all the make-up off my face that I forget to do so last night. Washed off then began to tackle my hair. It was hopeless. I had managed to get it down from the high up do but the hair itself was tangled so badly. I didn't know what to do.

With a sigh I started to towel off. I l glanced in the mirror with a frown. I couldn't go around anywhere with this hair. What was I to do?

Before I knew what I was doing I started opening the sink cabinets in search of anything that might help. Claire most likely had a lot of hair treatments and sprays that would help to detangle. After all she was a beautician.

A frustrated sound passed through my lips. There was nothing but an old comb and some old-fashioned hair cutting scissors.

My eyes settled on the scissors. I raised an eyebrow. Maybe I would look okay with short hair? My hair was longer than it ever had been. Down to the middle of my back. It would be a treat to for once in my life to have easy manageable hair.

In that instant my mind was mind was made up. I'd give myself a haircut.

I decided to dress first. When I was done I decided I'd better braid my hair even if it was tangled so at least I could cut it straight across a little easier.

"Oh, Winnie Willis what are you doing?" I clenched my teeth as I painfully braided three ratted sections of hair and tied the tip with a scrunchie.

I picked up the scissors and stared at them a few minutes. Did I really wanna do this?

_Yes._

Turning to the side I cut my hair just at the nape of my neck. The braid fell to the floor. I dropped the scissors.

I stared in the mirror and gasped. _Oh no!_ It might have done some improvement and gotten rid of the tangles but my hair had turned poufy. I fought the urge to cry out.

I quickly threw the braided hair into the trash can. There was nothing to hide. Everyone was going to see that my hair was gone. Or maybe not at least today.

I could wear the bandanna I brought for occasional bad hair days. This was one of them. This hair cut was a much messed up version of a bob.

Taking my clothes I ran into my room and yanked the bandanna out of my duffle bag.

I sighed in relief as I tied it on. It looked like I probably put it up in a ponytail and looped it. A little hair stuck out from the back.

Feeling satisfied for now I headed out the house. I decided to walk to home since it was just 3 miles through the tall grass anyway. I could've borrowed Catman's back bike but I felt I needed the exercise to think about things.

It was then I remembered talk about burglars lurking around the neighborhood. I hadn't thought about it till now. That was probably why I had freaked out so bad when I saw a shadow in the window.

Too late now. I needed to focus on this stuff with M.

It wasn't unbelievable that M was in love with me. I had seen his tormented expression when I had told him I was in love with Catman. And the look he gave me at the dance.

I somewhat wished I was in love with him if I hadn't been in love with Catman.

_Oh you can't think like that! Then you would've crushed Catman!_

_Okay so maybe not but I hate that I have to hurt him. I feel as if I'm going to betray him._

_But you're not because he knows you love Catman and knows he can't have you, _I reasoned with myself.

I groaned in annoyance. Was I going crazy? I was talking to myself for goodness sakes! It wasn't helping with what was going on with Dad.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to think about M like that.

I decided to run a little bit to clear my head. By the time I got to the barn I was panting in exhaustion. All that running hadn't even helped my thinking. I was still worrying over M.

Nickers galloped towards me in the paddock very excited to see me.

For the first time in my life I walked right past her and didn't even acknowledge she was there. I walked straight by and into the barn where I flopped down in an empty stall.

I wondered where Buddy was. She hadn't been with Nickers and she wasn't in the barn.

All of a sudden I broke down. Thoughts of not just M but Dad lost out there or dead in a plane crash and my stupid mistake of cutting my hair.

All those thoughts were making my head spin and I huffed throwing my face down in the hay. Right then and there I sobbed. I sobbed so hard I shook violently.

There was a scuffle and my head shot up in alarm. It wasn't the horses or Nelson. Something was out there!

I scooted farther back into the stall. What if it was a burglar? It was still pretty early. Barely even daylight but just enough to be able to see.

_Winnie, you are such a worry wart!_

A shadow fell over the entrance of the barn before a tall dark figure appeared and I screamed on accident in fright. I covered my mouth with a hand in my own surprise.

The figure stepped into the barn and I nearly bolted past him.

"Winnie?" a familiar voice asked me.

I gasped, "M?" This was twice I mistook him for a burglar!

M walked over and sat cross-legged beside me. He was wearing his clothes from last night's dance minus the mask. No wonder he had looked so menacing.

"I thought you were a burglar," I gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," M apologized. He looked down at his hands that he had folded in his lap. I noticed he never once looked me in the eye. It was like he was afraid of her. "Thought I'd see Buddy."

I bit my lip. This was getting awkward indeed. I looked over at him then away. "I got your letter," it was almost a whisper.

M glanced over at her, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked very troubled. "I shouldn't have told you. It would have been better left unsaid."

"Marque, I began, gently.

M jumped slightly by being called his real name. He met my eyes for the first time and they locked on mine.

"I love you too—but not the way you love me and the way Catman and I love each other. I love you as a close friend would." I touched his arm. "I hope someday you find a girl that really loves you M. But I'm not her."

M looked down and was quiet for a few minutes. When he spoke again it chilled my heart with its sadness.

"So this is how it's going to be?" M said softly. He didn't sound angry and resentful. It was more like acceptance and heartfelt loss.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "I'm sorry."

When he looked up his eyes were glassy like he was fighting back tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help it if you're in love with Catman." A tear escaped from his left brown eye and he rubbed it, annoyed. I could tell he didn't like looking weak in front of me.

I didn't reply. I thought it was best to let silence settle everything.

**Review and make me a very happy author. Pretty pwease?**

**Another chapter in the making right now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter up for whoever is reading this story. I believe there are a few. They're just not reviewing =(**

**I have some things planned and I will tell you at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 11:

M left not long after his teary moment. He had kept himself from crying but I knew once he was out of my sight he would let himself cry.

Most people thought guys that cry were sissies but I believed a real guy should let his emotions show. I didn't look down upon him about it.

He walked out with his head down as if he had lost his dignity and didn't care anymore.

I watched as he walked out the barn. His steps slightly dragged and he didn't look back at me.

I was curious and decided to follow him. I wanted to know if he was okay. I knew I was responsible for this and felt I needed to make sure he would be alright.

I crept to the barn door and peeked my head around.

M had stopped beside the paddock to where Buddy was trying to nuzzle him affectionately. The young mare seemed to sense M was upset and wanted to cheer him up.

I then wished I hadn't invaded in his privacy. My heart felt as if it were being torn into pieces. M was leaning against the fence with his head in his arms. His arms were resting on the fence and I could hear him clearly sobbing. Everything he had been holding in when he was in the barn was coming out at that moment full force.

His body shook violently and he was mumbling things to himself. Buddy nibbled at his black hair as if to say, 'Cheer up, you have me.'

"I love her so much," I heard him say a little clearer with a pained voice.

I backed away from the door almost ramming into the wall in my haste. I sure didn't want that. He would know I was spying on him and I really shouldn't have been.

_Dear God in Heaven what have I done to him?_ I covered my mouth in shock. I hadn't thought he would have taken it this bad. He really did love me.

Heart pounding I forcefully scooped up feed, then mucked, and then finally put some hay out. After all that I really needed another shower but that was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

Dad and M were my worries. My hair was becoming forgotten.

I looked down at my watch and gasped. I had been here for over three hours. The Coolidges were probably wondering what happened to me!

I ran out the barn like it was on fire and quickly took the tall grass path back to Coolidge Castle. I bet Claire thought I had been kidnapped, knowing her. Bart most likely the same and Catman was probably worried sick.

I ran so fast and long my legs almost gave out on me when I reached the porch steps. I fell into a sitting position on the middle step with a groan. I had to rest before going into the house. The impact made a thudding sound and I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

My hand quickly came up to make sure the bandana was securely on my head and didn't give away my secret haircut.

The door opened and a shadow fell over me. I stared at the silhouette on the porch steps and walkway. The tall figure gave itself away immediately. I looked behind me up at seeing tie-dye and stripes, sandals, and blonde hair. No one wore anything of that sort but Catman.

I was still sitting on the step. I didn't feel like moving yet. I was afraid I'd topple over when I felt so tired.

I must have looked miserable because his surprised expression at seeing me turned to a worried one.

He dropped down beside me with a frown of his own. "You cool?" he asked gently, his hands were clasped in his lap. His piercing blue eyes were intently on my face trying to catch my gaze. He was making it hard for me to think without knowing it.

"I don't know," I tried to sound casual but he wasn't buying it. I allowed my eyes to meet his. I was afraid I'd give M away. What happened between M and I should be between only us. I didn't want to let Catman know. M felt bad enough as it was without Catman or anyone else knowing. It would have to be our little secret.

"You look like you lost your best friend," he squinted at me. He stared at me curiously as if trying to figure me out.

My stomach churned at his words. I just might have for all I knew. I tried to keep a straight face. "I've just been thinking about Dad," this was true. My mind seemed to be whirling around in circles from Dad to M back to Dad. I held my head in my hands distressfully. Tears were starting to prick the back of my eyes. I felt as if I was falling to pieces slowly. I felt so insecure and lost.

"Winnie," Catman said softly, he took my hands away from my face gently and made me look at him.

I stared up at him. My emotions were betraying me with tears that had started to leak from my eyes. I hated crying in front of Catman. It used to mortify him if I cried as I had last night. Looking back I think it was because he had feelings for me those many years ago too.

I tried to keep my eyes lids up to keep the tears from coming down.

Catman took my chin in his hand. He still wasn't going to tell me it was going to be okay.

I was mortified with my own self as a tear slipped its way off my face and onto Catman's hand.

"Whose next, Catman? First Mom, now Dad. Why does everything I love have to be taken away from me?" I fought the tears as I looked into Catman's face.

"I don't know," he whispered to me. He wiped a few tears away with his thumb.

I choked back on a sob. It came out sounding strangled. I couldn't take it anymore but I held on.

"Let it out Winnie, just let it out." Catman told me seeing me trying to keep my emotions to myself.

He was allowing me to let go. He didn't care if I cried in his presence anymore.

I felt as if I were to explode and did just as he told me. I didn't stop myself either. Why did I have to always be so emotional and unstable? One minute I was fine and the next bawling like a baby.

Catman gathered me in his arms tightly and for the first time I felt safe like no one could hurt me.

"Remember this Win, you'll never lose me. No matter what I promise," he murmured to me.

I felt peaceful and calm a few minutes later after that good cry. Catman always had this way of calming me and I was thankful for that.

"I love you, Catman," I said to him softly. I smiled through my tears.

"I love you too, my sweet, beautiful Winnie." He took my face between his hands and kissed me to prove his point as he always seemed to do.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Whatever would I have done without him? He was so important to me. It was hard not to think of him not in my future. All my future seemed to have him in it. It was unthinkable to even not think about him in it. I was so thankful to God to have this boy in my life.

Suddenly a car rolled in the driveway and stopped. Out came Lizzie out its passenger door. "Winnie! Winnie! I just found out Dad and his friend were on their way back from the Convention when their plane was lost. They think it's crashed somewhere out in the wilderness about 40 miles from Ashland off the Gladden Highway!" Lizzie was panting as she threw herself down on a porch step.

My heart sped up. Was it possible for us to search the area on horseback for them?

**Big things up ahead people. Winnie, Catman, Lizzie, and M are all going on an adventure. A wilderness adventure. This is going to be fun I can assure you. A lot is going to happen.**

**The thing is I'm not going to update and spend all this time working on this story really hard unless I get some feedback first. I'm not asking for many reviews just a few. I don't mean this in a bad way. I just have other stories that need to be updated and I want to spend the most time on the ones that have a lot of reviews. If this gets a few I know its worth updating.**

**Tell me what you think =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 here we are! Another on the way. Tell me what you think. I want feedback.**

Chapter 12:

"Let's go find him ourselves!" I cried out suddenly. I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock. Had I really let that slip out loud?

"What?" Lizzie squawked in surprise. Her mouth nearly forming an 'O'. Between seeing Catman and I kiss and my outlandish exclamation she looked to be in shock.

Catman's blue eyes were wide in his own surprise. A pale hand gripped my shoulder.

"W—why not?" My hands had fallen to my sides and I shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Which it was a big deal if you thought about it. There was a lot of danger involved in searching for him. There were cougars and even possibly bears.

"But Winnie! What about cougars?" Lizzie asked. She shot Catman a 'You handle her' look.

"Lizzie! If we do this it's possible we'll find Dad. Don't you see? We have to do this," I protested and Catman's grip tightened on my shoulder.

Lizzie just stared speechless at me. Her eyes swiveled from me to Catman. She gave a slight glare to Catman for not speaking up.

"Look, if you don't want to go you don't have to. I'll go by myself." I crossed my arms. Determination was clear on my face.

"Count me in," Catman said, sounding tense.

"I turned to face him. "You don't have to do this you know," I smiled, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes. I could see he was worried.

"I want to do this," he insisted with a smile.

"Would we be searching on foot?" Lizzie asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course not! We can take Nickers and Buddy with us." I was getting impatient to get going. I wanted to go right then. I stood up and bounced a little on my feet, slightly wobbly.

Catman's arms came out to steady me as he also stood, "I'll ask Bart and Claire if everything is cool." After making sure I was steady he walked into the house.

Lizzie was looking spooked after I mentioned riding horses.

I hurried after Catman's fast strides; Lizzie was following at my heels. I started to run a little when he disappeared on me into the parlor.

"Wait up!" Lizzie huffed, yards behind me. "You're getting as fast as Catman himself."

I skidded to a stop as Catman appeared in front of me but wasn't fast enough. I plowed right into him with an "Oof!"

We hit the floor with a thump coming to hit a nearby coffee table. Catman shielded my head with his arm as we rammed into it. Allowing his arm to come intact and not my head. Catman's glasses went flying.

The china tea set that was on the table rattled violently but nothing broke.

I started to laugh uncontrollably as we both just laid there a bit stunned. "Sorry I'm so clumsy." I gave Catman a sheepish grin.

"Well you could have just asked for a hug," he teased me with a grin of his own. He helped me up.

Lizzie stood at the entryway with her hands covering her mouth.

I picked his glasses up that were lying by the chaise and placed them on his face.

"What in the world was that awful bang?" Claire hurried into the parlor, looking half frightened.

Catman hid a snicker and I glared at him.

"Winnie and Calvin had a little disagreement with the coffee table," offered Lizzie with an innocent expression.

Catman cringed at the use of his given name. He didn't like anyone calling him that unless they were his family.

Claire raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"We were actually trying to find you and Dad," Catman explained, glancing over at me.

"Oh really? Why?" Claire inquired her son.

"We know where our Dad is and wondered if you would allow us to go up to Havard Forest and search?" I spilled, knowing I should take it from here.

Claire's mouth opened and closed as if she didn't know how to reply. "Bart?"

I jumped a little at her sharp tone.

Here came in Bart, straightening his hairpiece and looking a bit confused. "Sa-a-ay, what's this?"

"They want to know if we will allow them to go search for Jack at Havard Forest," Claire explained to him.

I crossed my fingers behind my back and waited.

"That's 40 miles away from here," Bart blinked. "Who's all going?"

Me, Lizzie, and Catman," I answered.

"I can get M to go too," Catman offered, trying to sweeten the deal.

I cringed slightly at the mentioning of M coming along with us. This would be very awkward.

Bart scratched his chin as if considering what he'd been told. "How will you be searching? On foot?"

"We can bring Nickers and Buddy along with us," I explained, feeling desperate. I looked down at the marble floor.

"You'll need a truck and trailer then. I can get those tomorrow," Bart smiled.

I looked up in surprise. Did this mean we could go?

"You can go," Bart said finally.

"Under one condition, Calvin Coolidge," Claire added.

We all looked to her to see what she was about to say.

"You bring Winnie back here in one piece and marry her," Claire had a devious expression and Bart rolled his eyes.

Lizzie made a choking sound as if she couldn't believe her ears.

I blushed and looked down at the floor feeling Catman's gaze.

"And do take M with you," Bart said to Catman.

"I'll go call him." Catman slipped out the room.

I felt very awkward at that moment. Yes I wanted to marry Catman someday or at least hoped I was good enough to be his wife. Hearing this come from his mother was like nerve-shock.

The test he had done on me was supposed to be for soul mates. Soul mates married so I shouldn't have been so surprised. Everything just seemed so wonderful and not reality. I didn't think anyone would love. Much less Catman.

I smiled even though I felt awkward. Winnie Coolidge had a nice ring to it indeed.

"I better get back and prepare for the trip then," Lizzie had a starry-eyed expression as she walked out.

Forward here I go!


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is kind of a random. I wrote it before I wrote chapter 12. I decided it would be fun to do a chapter concerning the burglar.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It was the middle of the night before we left for the search. M had agreed to come and decided to come spend the night over so we could leave early the next morning after picking Lizzie up from her friends. Claire and Bart had gone to a friend's house and wouldn't be back to 6 a.m.

I heard a light bang on the roof and jumped awake. A dark silhouette passed over the window. At first I assumed it was Catman so I lay back down and closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep.

Another bang sounded before some scrapping and shuffling started. I leaped up from the bed in a panic. Catman never made that much noise. He often went up on the roof to sit. I'd sometimes join him. It wasn't like him to be so noisy.

Maybe it was M.

I sighed and was just about to lay back down again when a crack rippled the night air. I walked into the hall to investigate. The shuffling was sounding behind the small trap door that led up to the roof.

It never accured to me it was the burglar until another snap came and the door swung open and banged against the wall.

"M?" I whispered and hoped but somehow I doubted myself that this was M. The man that stood before me was clothed in all black and he wore a mask that cover his eyes and nose. He had a terrifying demeanor.

He gave a yellowed toothed grin. "No little lady," he stepped forward and looked like he was going to grab a hold of me.

I screeched in horror and ran like I never had before. I heard him trying to catch up to me.

I nearly took a tumble down the stairs but at that moment it didn't matter. I tripped on the last step and fell face first. It gave the burglar time to catch up to me.

"Some body help me!" I screamed, scrambling up as he was just inches away from grabbing me.

Suddenly he caught up to me and seized my arm. "Catman!" I screamed. I needed him so bad. I clawed his arm and finally kicked him in the shin. He let go and bent over in pain. I took that moment to bolt away from him quickly.

"Get back here!" the burglar snapped, limping after me. "When I find ye, you're gonna get it!"

I rounded a corner and hid behind a door.

Hands grabbed me and I tried to scream. One hand held me around my waist and the other came over my mouth to silence me. I struggled against whoever it was and noticed they wore black. The burglar had been sly!

I flailed my arms wildly trying to dislodge him. I whimpered in maddened fear. Was he going to kill me?

"Be still!" a familiar voice whispered sharply. I froze and went limp in relief. He grabbed onto me before I slipped onto the marble floor.

"Oh M, it's you. I thought you were the burglar," I whispered. I hugged him tight.

"Sorry," M whispered back.

"Where's Catman?" I asked, fearfully.

M's hold tightened around me. "He's out there. Trying to call the police." He sounded a little strange. "He didn't like not being able to help you but he's the only one around here who is the quietest," his words were a little slurred, his accent getting heavier by the second, "He asked me to get you away from that man." It wasn't like M to ramble but I guessed he was really nervous.

My heart skipped a beat for fear for Catman. But then again he was the stealthiest person I knew.

Shuffling sounded near the room we were in.

M yanked me into a nearby closet. It was a very wide closet but not very deep. There were boxes lined next to the walls with about a foot of space behind them.

"Come out here little girly. I know you're in here somewhere," the man called with a sinister tone.

I gulped and pressed my back against one of the many boxes. M was very still but I could tell he was very troubled. Suddenly the steps came closer.

"Quick! Get behind these boxes and lay down!" M said in a desperate tone. I could tell he was afraid.

We both leaped over the boxes and lay down. The tops of our heads touched.

In the darkness there was an outline of a large blanket folded on a box and M grabbed it.

We covered ourselves with it and waited.

I barely breathed as the closet door swung open and I heard the light switch flick. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed we wouldn't be discovered.

The man laughed and I heard him pick something up. He started poking everything with what I learned was a cane. Suddenly he rammed it right into my back and it took all I had not to cry out in pain.

One of M's hands came up to squeeze mine.

The man slammed the cane down and this time I couldn't stop the squeak that passed my lips.

"What's this?" suddenly the blanket was yanked away from us.

I gasped as he grabbed me by my short hair and yanked me to my feet. "There you are! You should've known better then to kick me." He rammed me into the wall with a heavy bang that made spots form before my eyes and held my neck with an iron hand.

"Let her go!" M yelled, trying to release the burglar's hold on my neck. It seemed useless at first.

I wheezed, feeling air escaping me. I kicked the man in the leg again more forcefully then last time. More black spots formed in front of my eyes and I swayed.

"Why you little brat," he snarled trying to fight off M and trying not to bend over in pain. M was almost too strong for him to fight off.

I saw movement behind him and a flash of tie-dye. I was feeling a little braver then. I bite his hand and he yelped but still held on.

Catman held some rope in his hands and I stared at him in wonder. He met my eyes before quickly pulling the rope around the man's waist.

"What?" the burglar barely said before Catman yanked him back with all his might. I fell with him for he had a dead lock grip on me. I cried out in surprise and pain as I landed on top of him. His hand finally slipped from my neck.

M had bolted out of the closet and quickly grabbed some extra rope.

I couldn't seem to get my limbs to move. I was in a shocked state. Catman lifted me from the stunned man.

"Catman, oh!" I started to sob as he hugged me tightly. I clung to him as if he were my life support when he was about to let go.

"Ssshh, it's okay. The police are on their way." He coaxed me. He pulled us into a sitting position.

M started tying the burglar's hands and feet all the while shooting the half awake man death glares.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Catman touched my cheek, his blue eyes looking like sharp ice when he spoke of me being hurt. I nearly shivered at the coldness in them.

I shook my head, afraid if I tried to speak I would surely start crying again. I felt better now.

Catman bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He had never kissed me like this and it nearly took my breath away. I closed my eyes and forgot about the criminal on the floor and M.

A few minutes passed after that.

A tear seeped from my left eye and I choked back another sob as I eyed the man on the floor. He was awake now and giving me an evil glare, "I'll g-."

M stood over him with his own sinister expression and placed a foot on his chest to shut him up.

"Don't cry, Winnie," Catman rocked me in his arms.

I turned my face away from the man and into his chest with her shaky sigh. "I'm not," I slightly laughed weakly.

Alarms sounded outside and I jerked slightly in surprise then relaxed, realizing it was the police.

"Do you think you could get some sleep now?" Catman asked gently.

I nodded. I was really tired but I wasn't sure I could actually fall asleep but I could at least try.

Catman helped me stand up and he guided me up the stairs to the third floor.

M stared after us.

I frowned as we appeared in front of the trap door the burglar came in at. The latch on the door had been ripped off and now the door was swinging back and forth by the night air. I shivered and wished I didn't have to sleep in the highest floor. It was the spookiest place in this mansion. I felt suddenly felt cold even though it was summer now. I could still feel his iron grip around my neck.

"You okay?" Catman must have felt my shiver. He stopped us at my doorway and turned to me.

"No," it came out a barely audible whisper. I was feeling the way I had felt when Gracie died. I was in shock and I was terrified of being left up here by myself.

I eyed the trap door warily as if the burglar would come through it again. I couldn't help it. I shivered again before turning to Catman.

"Winnie, you don't have to sleep up here," Catman squeezed my shoulder, seeing my horrified expression. "All the other rooms are either being storage rooms or really dusty but you can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't take your bed," I protested weakly, "I can take the couch." I leaned against the doorframe. The sleep I was missing was catching up with me finally. I stifled a yawn.

Catman shook his head at me with a smile and without warning picked me up bridle-style.

"Catman!" I squeaked in surprise, holding onto his neck. "Put me down," I said half heartedly as he proceeded to carry me to the second floor. My eyelids were getting heavier by the second and I tried to fight to keep awake.

I pressed my cheek against his chest and could hear his heart beating steady. My eyelids got the better of me as we were halfway down the stairs. Sleep claimed me finally.

A peaceful and calm sleep to be exact.

"I love you, Winnie Willis," I faintly heard and felt Catman place a kiss on my forehead. "Coolidge…"

**Review if you want an update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter up =)**

**I've recently been working on future chapters and scenes for this story. I've yet to do the marriage scene. Of course you all won't be reading it until it gets to that time in the story muwahaaha! I'm so mean.**

**I've also been working on M's history and background. Please do not use any of my ideas and facts about M. They are strictly my own thoughts from scratch. Including the name Marque Isidore. If you would like to use the name please do ask first and I will allow it. ©**

Chapter 14:

"Winnie, time to get up and get ready to go," someone yelled from the closed door.

It was Lizzie who woke me up the next morning.

I groaned aloud, feeling a horrible crick in my neck. I tried remembering how that happened and the burglar break-in came back to me.

I was even more puzzled when I realized I was in Catman's bedroom with a cat lying on my stomach.

He had lent me his room after the break-in, seeing that it unnerved me to be on the third floor all by myself near the broken trap door.

I raised myself up on my elbows and looked around at my surroundings. It was very colorful indeed but in a pleasant way. I smiled despite my cricked neck. This was definitely my Catman's.

The cat who turned out to be Rice slid off my stomach as I sat up. I scratched his ears and he started to purr.

A memory from yesterday appeared in my mind. It was when everyone found out my hair secret.

_We were sitting in the parlor still. It wasn't long after Bart offered to let us borrow a truck and trailer. Catman was sitting beside me on the couch. Claire and Bart were watching TV in the same room._

_Catman was playing around with the bandanna on my head. I hadn't been thinking about my short hair._

"_Quit," I laughed, pushing his hand away._

_Catman yanked it off with a smirk, expecting to see long, tangily, hair pop out. His smirk died as he saw my hair and he looked shocked._

_A gasp split the hair, "Winnie! What happened to your beautiful hair?" Claire cried out in horror filled shock._

_My hands immediately reached for the bandanna Catman still held but he kept it from my reach._

_Bart just stared in his own surprise._

"_I—I cut it." The words sounded dumb. Of course I cut it that was obvious to see. I fought the urge to cover my head with my arms._

"_Oh Winnie! If you wanted to cut it so bad you could have at least asked me to do it for you. At least it would have been a decent haircut." Claire raked her fingers through her hair as if she were in a crisis._

_I glanced toward Catman. He didn't look angry just surprised and a little amused._

"_May I fix it for you, dear?" Claire asked hopefully._

_I nodded. It couldn't get any worse. Could it?_

_It turned out Claire did an amazing job with the messed up short cut. She turned it into a very pretty bob._

"Winnie?"

I was snapped out of my trance. This time it was Catman coming to check on me.

He cracked the door open to peek in, "You cool?" his eyes traveled to my neck and he frowned.

I nodded, forcing a smile so he wouldn't worry so much even when I flinched. His eyes looked tired like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Catman opened the door and came in to sit on the edge of the bed.

I looked up at him expectantly. He was going to say something. I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you," he said softly. He touched my neck gingerly, looking like he wanted to kick himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Catman," I protested. My hand came up to cover his.

"I could have stopped him the first time I heard you scream. I had to be the one to get the phone," he said self-loathingly.

"What's done is done," I said firmly. I hated that he blamed himself for my incident with the burglar. It really hadn't been his fought or M's. M had tried to help me and came quit close.

"But-," Catman started with a frown.

I placed a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking about it further. "Don't," I said. "What was the burglar's name?"

"Clayton Bertinelli," Catman said it like it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"That's a long one," I fought a laugh. His name sounded like it was for a high class man not a yellowed teethed burglar.

"Turned out he had a long list of crimes to go with it," he added, standing up to go out the room.

Yikes. I didn't even want to think of what he would've done to me if Catman hadn't done something.

"I'll see you down stairs," Catman said over his shoulder.

I smiled and got up to follow him out to get dressed in my room. I was glad I wouldn't be sleeping in my room tonight. I didn't think I could handle it.

I got dressed and got some things together that I was carrying. Not many things since there wouldn't be much room. Only necessary things I had to have.

I got out of the room as fast I could and quickly went down the two flights of stairs into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at me as I placed my stuff by the door.

Claire was staring at me with a worried expression as was Lizzie. They must have been thinking of what had happened last night.

Claire placed a plate of pancakes on the table and gestured for me to sit.

I smiled and took my place beside Catman and Bart.

M didn't look up from his plate. He kept his eyes lowered the whole time we were at the table. I wondered what was going on with him.

I wasn't very hungry but I forced myself to eat knowing it might be a while before I ate a decent meal again.

"Truck and trailer are all ready to go for you," Bart said to us.

"Everything's packed up. I guess I should start loading." Catman rose from the table as did M without even looking up.

Catman lifted my bag over his shoulder with a few others and started outside. M followed suit.

By the time I was done eating those pancakes I felt ready to throw up but I plastered a smile on my face. My neck felt like it needed a good cracking. Oh how I wished I could crack it.

I got up from the table and scooted my chair in. Picking up my plate and empty glass of orange juice I carried them to the sink just about to wash them.

"No, Winnie, let me do that. You go on outside. Everyone's about ready to go," Claire said as she picked up the other's plates as Lizzie stood up.

"Alright, thanks," I smiled and Lizzie and I went outside.

Bart had let us borrow a blue 3500 dodge ram. It looked brand new and I was surprised he let us borrow something so nice. I guess he could do whatever he liked since he owned the car dealership.

The trailer was just as nice and would have fit four horses with cramping if we had that many.

"Wow," I mused, still staring at the truck.

"Nice?" Catman asked as he heaved the last bag into the bed of the truck.

"Very," I laughed, coming up beside him.

"All done," he sighed, turning toward me.

"I'll go and walk ahead so I can get the horses ready quicker," I said to him as M and Lizzie appeared beside us.

"I can go with you," Catman offered, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and he turned toward M.

"Do you mind driving until after we get the horses?" Catman inquired.

M shook his head and Catman handed him the keys.

"Oh! My neck hurts something fierce," I cried out as a turned my neck the wrong way. Catman and I were gathering tack and getting the horses ready.

Catman peered over Nickers' back at me with a guilty expression. He held the brush he was using on the mare in midair. I could tell what he was thinking.

"No Catman, it isn't your fault," I sighed. I wanted to crack my neck so bad. If I did it would stop hurting I just knew it.

Catman looked down at Nickers and continued to stroke with the brush slowly.

I lifted a saddle from high off one of the racks. The heavy item pulled on my muscles going up to my neck. I gasped and the saddle dropped to the floor. I gripped my neck in pain.

Catman was quickly at my side, "Are you alright?" he looked extremely worried.

"I really need to c—crack my neck." I closed my eyes for a few seconds as if it would help my situation.

Catman touched my shoulder, "Winnie?" He shifted his feet as if a little nervous.

My eyes slid to his and I waited for him to speak.

"Do you trust me?" he cocked an eyebrow.

I considered nodding but knew I needn't dare try. "Yes."

"Claire showed me a while back a few medical tricks in emergencies and whenever incidents happen. I can pop your neck back into place," Catman said with an uneasy voice.

"Do it," I whispered, not being able to move my neck without being overcome with pain.

Catman came closer to me and placed a hand on each side of my neck. "You sure?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "It's going to hurt a bit."

"I don't care. Anything's better than this," I gave a weak laugh and waited for him to do his magic.

Catman's grip became a little firmer and without a warning he yanked my neck sharply and quickly making my neck make a pop sound.

I squeaked in pain and my fingers gripped his arm for a few seconds.

"It's over," Catman assured as I let go of him.

"Thank you," I breathed in relief as I moved my neck a little. There was no pain anymore unless you counted the very large bruise on my neck.

"No thanks needed," a smile appeared on Catman's face as he lifted the saddle I had dropped.

I decided to just get the bridles instead.

A motor sounded outside the barn signaling that M and Lizzie were here.

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be on the way soon. I can't seem to stop writing in this story. Even if it is just small scenes. I've actually already written the proposal. No you can't read it yet lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while but here is finally an update. I have been working on later scenes mind you =)**

Chapter 15:

I ended it up falling asleep on the way despite the bumpy roads we were on. I had slept well last night it was just I was still so tired.

_There were flowers…flowers everywhere and petal falling down like rain. It was beautiful. I was in a garden._

_There was music playing. The most beautiful music I had ever heard._

"_We are here to see the matrimony," a voice pronounced across the garden._

_I looked up and in front of me to see a preacher ahead and a man that had his back turned from me where I couldn't see him._

"_The matrimony of Winifred Louise Willis to Calvin Xavier Coolidge," the preacher finished._

_I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was wearing all white and there was a bouquet of flowers in my hands._

_The man who had his back turned to me and I smiled as I stared into his blue eyes._

_But the happiness died as I looked to the right of Catman. M stood beside him with a pained look on his face as he looked toward me._

"_I loved you more than life itself and this is how you repay me." M was talking to me and it was like no one could hear him but me._

"Winnie?" somebody was poking me and I jerked awake, feeling flustered. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst.

Catman was leaning over me, his hair tickling my face. He was so close that if he leaned down further he would be kissing me.

I stared up at him a little confused and a little embarrassed of what I had been dreaming. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind. Especially M.

"We're here, Win." Catman said in a teasing voice.

I raised my self up and realized the truck was empty except for me and Catman. Movement sounded in the trailer behind. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so long." We got out of the truck and headed toward the trailer where M was unloading the horses.

"You deserved it after what happened last night," Catman put his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him still feeling sleepy.

Lizzie stood off to the side, biting her nails nervously as she watched M. It probably just now settling into her mind that we were riding horses.

M paused slightly as he saw me as he led Nickers out the trailer.

I tried to keep from gulping. That dream I had just had was getting to me. What were his thoughts about me? Was he mad or happy for me that I was with Catman?

Catman and I helped M pack up the horses and get everything ready.

Lizzie looked extremely unnerved when we were about to mount up.

"Who am I riding with?" she said in a shaky voice. She eyed the horses in a worried glance.

"Well since Catman and I are the ones that ride the best-," I started.

"You ride with me and M will ride with Winnie," Catman finished for me.

"Nickers is the best horse for you too since she knows Catman best. Same with Buddy and M." I said with a slight yawn, looking casual but on the inside I was feeling panicky. How was I supposed to endure riding with M the whole time when things were very awkward between the two of us?

I glanced over at M who happened to be staring at me. I immediately wished I hadn't looked at him.

"Let's scat," Catman said, mounting Nickers then held out a hand for Lizzie to be pulled up behind him.

I looked at M warily before mounting up on Buddy. I extended my hand for him to take.

M mounted up behind me and awkwardly put his arms around my waist to hold on.

I nudged Buddy with my boot and sent her off into a canter into the woods. Catman did the same with Nickers and we were on our way.

This was going to be an awkward trip but it was worth it if we could find Dad.

I stopped Buddy a few yards away and Catman pulled Nickers into a cow pony sliding stop. Lizzie squealed in surprise and tightened her grip on Catman.

He coughed from lack of air and Lizzie lessened her grip.

"Which way should we head?" I asked. I kept my back straight in the saddle. I was afraid to lean back even a hair's length. If I did I would be leaning into M.

"How about right?" Catman jerked his head towards the direction.

"It's worth a try." I gave him a small smile which he returned.

Five hours past and there was no sign. It was gradually getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Are we done searching for the day?" Lizzie complained. She still wasn't at ease riding a horse.

"I think we've searched enough for today," I gave a weary sigh and caught myself about to lean back.

I could feel M stiffening ever so slightly. He must've sensed I almost leaned into him.

"There looks like a nice place up ahead. Set up camp?" Catman inquired. He was looking like I felt.

"Let's," I said as we pushed the horses on.

About the time we got to our spot I was nearly about falling asleep in the saddle.

Catman and Lizzie dismounted first. M slid off Buddy's rump much like what Catman used to do on Nickers before I could tell him not too.

I made myself get off but wobbled slightly. Buddy tossed her head as if she were delighted to be free of us. I unstrapped the packs and bedrolls from her and sat them on the ground before stripping her tack to let her roam free. I knew she wouldn't go very far away and neither would Nickers.

"We didn't bring much to eat but there was plenty for tonight and tomorrow morning. We had brought a few guns for hunting some of our meals.

I spread out my bedroll and lay down on top. I wasn't planning on sleeping yet or so I thought. I was just so tired I wanted to rest before I ate anything. I felt my eyes closing.

"Winnie here's your sandwich," Catman started as he walked over to me.

My eyes fluttered open to look up at him. I gave him a sleepy smile before my eyes shut again.

I heard him chuckle and felt him pull the blanket over me. He kissed me on the lips softly. I could feel his hair dangling against my cheeks. By the time he walked away I was already in a deep sleep.

**Review! I need encouragement.**

**I've started another WTHG story. It's about M and his life before he was discovered in the series. It's based off the facts in this story. His name is also Marque Isidore in the story. The story is called 'The Secret Life of M'. Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update again and quit quickly. I don't know if many people are actually reading this or not because I'm getting one review per update. But oh well. I keep writing anyway.**

**New chapter about to be posted soon.**

Chapter 16:

"Winnie Willis, you're sleeping the day away!" a voice awoke me with a jump.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Lizzie leaning over me with her arms crossed. "What time is it?" I squinted up at her and then looked past her shoulder to see Catman and M packing up.

"Its eight already," Lizzie ripped the covers off me.

I moaned and turned over. I didn't want to get up just yet.

"Don't make me get Catman over here," Lizzie threatened me. It sounded pathetic but she meant it.

"Whatever," I growled and flipped to my other side.

"Catman!" Lizzie hollered over her shoulder.

I kept my eyes squeezed shut and wondered how he was going to try to wake me.

I felt him hovering over me. "Rise and shine!" Catman poked me in the side.

I refused to budge. I wouldn't give in that easy.

"Winnie?" He plugged my nose to see if he would get a reaction. I just breathed out my mouth.

Catman sighed, "You leave me no choice." And then he began to tickle me.

"Ah!" I screeched in surprise. "Stop please. Oh please!" my eyes were wide open now. He was making me hysterical with laughter.

"No," Catman said with devious smile. His fingers trailed my sides and a few times tickled me unmercifully under an arm.

If there hadn't been just wilderness and wild animals anybody who was hearing my pleas would think Catman was murdering me.

M stared over a few yards watching the display with an amused look while Lizzie was snickering.

"Catman!" I wheezed weakly from laughing. My sides were hurting now.

He ignored me and continued his torture tickling session.

"Calvin Xavier Coolidge!" I said in a peal of laughter. My hands pushed against his chest to cease him.

His blue eyes locked on mine at the use of his full given name. They sparkled in mischief. "Don't think you can stop me."

"Ca-ca," I was stuttering now. "Please stop I'm begging. I'm awake I'm awake!" Tears were pricking my eyes from frustration. I didn't think I could take much more.

"Uh uh," said Catman.

"What can I do to make you stop?" I gasped for breath.

His tickling ceased slightly. "Kiss me and I'll stop." His eyes were smiling as he leaned over me.

I tilted my head up ever so much and captured his lips with mine. Catman's fingers instantly stilled and one came up to rest in my hair.

Lizzie made a gagging sound and M was quick to look away.

In my opinion kissing me awake would have a better way of waking me up then tickling me until I screamed mercy.

Catman was still smiling as we parted. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he said in a teasing voice.

I gave him a weak shove with a smile of my own.

He took my hands and hauled me to my feet. "We need to scat," he informed me.

I sighed and began to roll up my bedroll and blanket.

Lizzie handed me a granola bar which I ate quickly as I strapped the bedroll on Buddy's saddle.

"We should split up and go two different ways this time." Catman suggested as he helped Lizzie mount up behind him.

I nodded, "this could be our meeting place?" I asked as M and I mounted up.

My heart was secretly pounding at the thought of being totally alone with M. What were we going to talk about all those long hours? It was already awkward enough as it was.

"Right on," Catman said with a grin.

We reined the horses opposite directions and started our searches. We both had walkie talkies. Not that the reception would work though.

M was so silent behind me that I almost forgot he was there with me except when he shifted position.

There was no sign of Dad, his friend, or the plane. But it was really only the second day of the search to start with.

The only things visible were animal tracks here and there. Some unnerved me by the size. Some looked like bear tracks others looked either like deer or cougar tracks.

I was starting to feel a little lonely after three hours of silence from M. I almost wished he would say something.

Buddy spooked at something on the ground and I had to calm her down before she threw both M and I off.

"So M," I started almost in a whisper. I was actually feeling timid about talking to him.

"Yes?" he answered quietly.

"How did you get from France to America?" I instantly wished I could take it back. That was the stupidest question I had ever asked.

M took an intake of breath, "After the house fire with my parents my great aunt Liza Moyenne took me in. I lived in her manor for a year in the tower." M coughed slightly.

"Why did you live in a tower?" I said in puzzlement.

"Aunt Liza didn't want to see me or speak with her. I wasn't even allowed to call her my aunt. She put me on the highest floor in the manor so she wouldn't be bothered by my presence. I tried to obey her and do everything right. I did everything to please her but it wasn't enough." He sounded melancholy. "After a while she got tired of me and decided to dump me off at the local orphanage." M continued, "I stayed there for another year before I was told I was being sent to America where a family was waiting to adopt me. I quickly assumed they were just as cold and unfeeling as my aunt was but was quickly surprised to find them to be nice. They were almost as nice as my real parents were." He touched something around his neck.

I noticed a gleam of gold realizing it was a chain. What was the necklace for?

"It took me a while to get used to Ashland. I met Catman not long after I got there. It was my first day of school in America. All the kids were making fun of me because of my black clothes and quiet nature. He made an attempt to come up to me during lunch and asked me to sit with him. It wasn't long after that we became close best friends. He was the only one who understood me. The reason why I wanted to be called M." He sighed as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

I was about to ask him something when a rustling in some bushes distracted me. We both stared toward the sound. A growl sounded and Buddy shied sideways nearly unsettling M.

Buddy was nervous about something. There was probably something lurking in those bushes.

"Think it's time to go back?" M said in an uneven tone.

"Yeah, if we don't go now it will get too dark to see. Let's stop at the creek ahead and try to catch a few fish." I turned Buddy the direction of camp. The creek was a few yards away.

"How are we supposed to fish without rods?"

I just knew M was raising an eyebrow.

"How did the Indians do it?" I said simply and stopped Buddy beside the creek side. "You do have your hunting knife right?" I asked as we dismounted.

I rummaged through the saddle bags to find my knife and some string.

M nodded and withdrew it from his pocket with a strange look.

"Here," I said and took his knife from him. I searched the ground for two long sticks. I made his spear first and handed it to him.

Buddy contently drank, halfway in the creek up to her knees.

"Watch this," I said with a determined expression. I was really hoping I would get one on my first try. I really wanted to show M. I had never gone spear fishing before but I had watched people do it on TV a lot. That meant something right?

I walked into the lake until I was up to my knees, hissing at the cold water. Fish were swimming everywhere. Darting around me quickly as if taunting me to try to catch them.

I quickly slammed my spear down on one and to my delight pulled my spear out the water with a fish wiggling on it. "See. That's how it's done." I gave M a grin before putting the fish in one of the saddle bags in a satchel that I knew was going to be ruined.

It turned out M was a better spear fisher than I. In an half an hour we had four fish and were headed back.

Lizzie and Catman still managed to beat us back first. They had found some berries and brought them back with them. They already had a fire going by the time M and I unpacked.

"We got fish," I exclaimed with a smile as I sat the satchel down near the fire.

Lizzie plugged her nose. "My nose knew before you even told me." She joked before picking up the satchel. She ended up cooking them on sticks since we didn't bring a pan. Genius we were.

Not long after we were done eating there was blood chilling scream. It sounded like a woman's but it couldn't have been.

"Cougar," Catman explained with a worried look on his face.

I made an instant move to bring the horses closer to the fire.

"Winnie! Get back!" Catman cried out and grabbed me as soon as I was in his reach.

"I don't want the horses to get hurt," I explained.

He had his arms wrapped around me in an instant like he was afraid of me escaping his sight. "Same to you," he said softly, sounding completely unnerved. Why was I the only one that could unnerve him so?

The screaming was sounding closer by the moment and the horses shied in alarm.

"Oh could it get any worse?" Lizzie moaned with her back pressed against a boulder. Her eyes were wide in terror.

M only stared worriedly.

I pressed against Catman going rigid in my own fright. "Ca-Catman?" I asked in no more than a whisper.

Catman looked down at me in question. His blue eyes shimmered in the firelight. They somehow had a slight calming effect on me.

"Are cougars afraid of fire?" I asked as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Yes," Catman said calmly. I could tell he was trying to keep me calm. He began to trail circular patterns on my back. I relaxed a few moments later.

A terrible scream sounded right in front of the fire and I cried out in horror. My fingers gripped Catman's t-shirt in fright.

And then we were staring straight into the golden eyes of a cougar.

Catman stared right into its eyes. He had me in a death grip. I pressed against him as much as possible. My face was pressed against his chest and I could hear his heart hammering wildly matching the rhythm of mine.

Lizzie was gasping behind us. Even Lizzie and M got closer to each other in their own fear. Catman and I were right in front of the fire.

The cougar growled but backed away then ran off into the trees.

We all sighed in relief. "Oh thank God," I gushed still meshed against Catman who seemed to not want to let go of me.

That night it took me forever to go to sleep after our cougar encounter. I wondered if Dad had run into any. I tossed and turned fitfully for a while.

Rustling sounded and I jumped slightly out of nerves before I realized it was a blanket and not bushes rustling. It was Catman getting up and I immediately hoped I hadn't waked him up.

I looked up at him timidly as he sat down beside my lying form. I was afraid he was going to tell me to be quiet.

"Can't sleep? Catman asked casually.

"No," I sighed and turned on my side to face him.

I could see his face in the firelight. He smiled softly and shifted to sit cross-legged. "Me either."

"It makes me worry if Dad ran into some cougars while he and friend were sitting in that plane waiting for help." I bit my lip with a frown.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that. There's nothing you could do about it." He looked up into the sky at the stars.

I pushed myself up on my elbows to sit up. "I know."

We sat there for a while enjoying each other's company and staring at the stars. I don't remember even remember when I fell asleep.

**Review if you want an update! Drastic happenings in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A lot sooner then expected? Vola! There I go again. Get ready for a thrill ride. This chapter is very exciting with a lot of drama and suspense. Better review if you want an update. **

**If you have any ideas let me know.**

Chapter 17:

Morning once again came to soon but this time it was both Catman and I who almost slept in. Lizzie and M had to wake us up.

We were all a little wary after what had happened last night.

I ate a quick granola bar while I packed my stuff on buddy. We had decided to leave our bedrolls this time and hoped neither of us got lost.

"Take care of Winnie," I heard Catman tell M a few yards away. I couldn't help but overhear the two talking.

I smiled at Catman's concern and care. He needn't worry about my safety but he didn't know about M. If M loved me as much as he said he did he would most likely protect me with his own life.

They walked over to me as I had just finished my strapping.

"Be careful, Win," Catman said to me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I will." I gave him a smile as I mounted up and helped M mount up behind me.

He turned to mount up on Nickers with Lizzie and we were on our way once again. On the third day of the search.

"Are we ever going to find Dad," I groaned. Hours had past already since M and I left. My back and neck were stiff.

"We-," M started.

A growl sounded amongst the trees ahead and I stiffened in the saddle. A cougar was lurking ahead. It was a full blown hunch and I knew to follow it.

M's grip tightened around my waist. "What was that?" He asked in a low voice behind me.

My hands tightened on the reins and I shivered in fear as another growl sounded. I backed Buddy up and was determined to try to turn around and go the opposite way. I wanted to get back to camp to where Lizzie and Catman would most likely be waiting for us. We had to get away before the cougar attacked us.

Buddy tossed her head, rolling her eyes. She was feeling my anxiety and knew something was wrong. Thoughts of last night flashed in my head. Panic was overtaking my senses.

"Come on girl," my voice was shaky and I couldn't seem to keep it steady. My hands were shaking.

"Should-?" M started just as a final growl sounded and a great cougar leapt out into the open in front of us.

Buddy reared and M and I both flew off and hit the ground hard. Pounding hooves sounded and Buddy was gone from the danger.

I barely raised my head after hitting the ground as I saw the big cat coming after me. I screamed and covered my head with my hands. I going to die! Oh I was to be torn to shreds!

"Winnie!" M shouted in desperation to help me.

Searing pain shot through my back and a blood curdling scream passed my lips. The cat's claws dug into my back with no mercy. This was the moment my life flashed before my eyes. Would I see my family again? Would I marry my Catman?

(M's point of view):

My heart nearly stopped as the cougar jumped Winnie before she could defend herself. I had to do something. I had to help her!

A scream erupted from Winnie as the beast ripped her back with its claws.

I leapt into action suddenly remembering the hunting knife I had in my pocket.

The promise I gave to Catman to keep herself before we parted as pairs burned a hole in my mind and I knew I couldn't let him down. Neither could I let Winnie die. I still loved her with all of my heart.

"Go! Get away!" I yelled as loud as I could waving my arms at the cougar. Crying screams still came from Winnie and it made me wild with rage at the cougar.

With a final yell I raised the knife and ran at the cougar. I was determined to kill it right there and then. It didn't deserve to live after causing Winnie so much pain. I aimed for its heart and plunged the knife. The cougar almost immediately stilled.

I pushed the dead animal over after retrieving the knife and knelt down beside where Winnie lay.

She looked up at me with frightened green eyes as if she were afraid to even move.

"It's alright Winnie. He's dead. I'm going to get you back now," I promised her. My stomach turned as I looked at her back. Her shirt was ripped up and blood covered her all over.

"Ca-Catman. I need him," Winnie wheezed, shivering violently.

I gently pulled her into my arms to try to comfort and calm her. She was going into shock.

"Winnie, you're safe now," I coaxed though it seemed to do no good. She continued to shake and mumble Catman's name over and over.

I would never be good enough for her. She belonged with Catman and no one else. It was at this moment I came to peace with myself. I had loved her for so long it hurt to even look at her. It nearly killed me to see Catman with her and the way they looked at each other. I needed to find someone who loved me as much as Winnie loved Catman. I couldn't have her and that was plain. Someday I would find someone.

Oh yes I loved Winnie still… more than ever and probably always would but at least now I could go on with my life.

Now I had to get her back to Catman with or without a horse. Camp wasn't too far away. Maybe a mile or two.

Speaking to her didn't seem to help her anymore. It seemed to make everything worse in fact.

I shifted her in my arms and her fingers came to clutch my shirt in pain. Her eyes seemed to be glazed a little. "Catman," she whimpered, tears starting to stream down her eyes.

I delicately picked her up, ignoring the blood rubbing off of her. I held her tight against my chest. She cried out despite my gentleness and clutched my shirt even tighter.

She groaned in pain. I could tell she was trying to be brave and try not to give in to the pain as I started carrying her back to camp.

Her grip on my shirt weakened when we were only halfway back and I looked down to see her eyes closed from having fainted.

My arms were tiring and I was feeling very fatigued from all the events that had happened but I fought it and only thought of Winnie.

When camp came into view I was so relieved.

"Help! Catman! Lizzie! Please Help!" I yelled in desperation as I saw that they were there, I was sounding half mad but I didn't care.

Catman was the first to look toward us and he immediately ran toward us. Lizzie followed suit.

The look of horror and heartbreak showed on Catman's face as he took in Winnie's state of being. "Oh dear God, Winnie!" he cried out as he saw her back.

"A cougar attacked her," I explained. Catman took Winnie from me and quickly went to laying her down.

Lizzie was crying as Catman yelled over his shoulder, "Get the first aid kit!"

(Back to Winnie's point of view):

Somewhere in the distance I heard Catman say my name and I struggled to open my eyes. He was here! I was safe! My back was on fire but not from the wounds. From antiseptic.

My eyes popped open finally after another few good try's and I looked right up into Catman's face. He was beside me with a worried expression. His hand was stroking my face, comfortingly. A campfire was going and glowed on his face. It was full night.

"Catman," it was a harsh croak but at least I got my voice to work. "It hurts," I said.

I realized I was wearing a different shirt and was lying on my stomach. I could feel bandages under the t-shirt.

"I know," Catman kissed my hair softly managing to make my heart flutter even when I was in pain.

"What happened?" I asked feeling confused. How did I get this way? I didn't remember getting hurt.

Catman's blue eyes turned icy again. Icier then they had been when he asked if the burglar hurt me. "A cougar attacked you," he said slowly.

Just like that everything came flying back to me. Riding Buddy, the growl, the horrible impact on the cougar and his claws digging into my back and ripping me. I remembered M and his cry of rage. The way he attacked the cougar with the hunting knife.

I shivered. He had been so brave to do that for me.

I remembered how he tried his best to comfort me and carried me all the way back to camp.

I shuddered as I looked up at Catman. "Buddy's gone," I said quietly. "What are we going to do with just one horse?"

"You're going to be the one riding it," Catman insisted as I sat up slowly, feeling as if I had been hit by a bulldozer.

"I couldn't do that. We need to take turns," I leaned against him in a dizzy spell.

"Winnie, you lost a lot of blood. You don't need to move around a lot," he said firmly. He sounded stern and it surprised me. He had never spoken to me with such authority. I knew he meant well though. I had a feeling he was talking about me sitting up plus walking.

I didn't argue as I stayed leaned against him. It felt good to be close to him after all that had happened. He made me feel better.

"It scared me so bad when M came walking up to us holding you in his arms unconscious. My heart nearly stopped, Winnie. I thought you were dead at first but it was just as worse finding out you had been seriously hurt." He leaned his forehead against mine as I looked up at him.

I closed my eyes as I listened to his words. I was so terrified I would never see him again. This life changing experience made me think of how life can be so short. I suddenly knew I wanted to marry him as soon as possible.

"I just love you so much, Winnie," Catman's voice cracked in emotion and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I cried as the kiss ended.

"Winnie?" Catman positioned himself to where he stood on one knee. He reached for something in his pocket and my heart raced.

Had he read my mind or was I imagining this?

"When we find your dad and go back home—when you get better. Wi-," he stuttered and blushed several colors darker. Something that was so unlike him that I nearly laughed in my tears.

He held a small box in his hand. "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that looked to be an heirloom.

Tears really started to fall then. Tears of joy streamed down my face. "Yes! Oh yes," I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. I ignored the warning throb of my back.

Catman smiled softly as I finally released him and sat back. He put the ring on my finger with such gentleness.

"I adore you, Winnie Willis—soon to be Coolidge," he said with a smirk as our noses touched. Not being able to help it, I kissed him, fingers threading through his hair.

A whistle sliced the night air. We jumped back in surprise. I regretted moving so quickly and bit my lip to keep myself from letting a scream slip. I looked to see Lizzie with a big smile on her face. M wasn't far behind.

"Engaged huh?" Lizzie chirped, practically clapping her hands in her excitement.

M closed his eyes for a few seconds and I wondered what he was thinking at that moment.

"Being a peeking tom isn't nice, Lizzie," I scolded, ignoring my pain.

"Oh please, Winnie," Lizzie rolled her eyes, "We all knew it was coming to this. Claire was just the first one who suggested it." Lizzie sat down on her pallet as did M.

I leaned against Catman to relieve some pressure from my back. I was starting to feel very exhausted and my eyes were really heavy.

A small smile was gracing Catman's lips as he looked down at me. "Someone's tired," he tried to remove me to help lay me back down on the pallet I had been on.

I tightened my grip on him not wanting him to leave me just yet. My eyelids were drooping all the while making my grip weak. "No."

"Sshh, I'm going to be right here," Catman successfully plucked me off him and carefully laid me down on my stomach. "Sleep, my Winnie." He placed a kiss on top of my head.

I didn't argue anymore. My eyelids were already closing. The last thing I saw was my engagement ring twinkling slightly in the firelight. Catman covered me up snuggly. It was chilly for a summer night. The trees seemed to make it 10 to 20 degrees lower than usual.

I heard Catman lay on his own pallet and everything was still. The other two had already gone to sleep…

…

….Icy cold…

That was exactly how I felt when I woke up suddenly. I knew it was the middle of the night. The fire was dim but I could still see the shapes of Catman, Lizzie, and Catman. I heard Nickers give a small snort somewhere.

I shivered and tried to keep my teeth from shattering. I tried getting the blanket I had closer to me. It wasn't helping much though.

I had to tough it out. There weren't many blankets. Just the ones we were using. I'd have to make do with the one I had.

I heard a soft shuffling noise coming from Catman and wondered if I'd made some noise to wake him.

I shivered again and tried turning a little. My back rubbed against the coarse blanket beneath me and I squeaked in pain. My hands slapped over my mouth but it was too late to take the noise back. It would be a miracle if no one woke now.

Shuffling sounded again and I could barely see Catman as he stood up with something large in his hand that I figured out was his blanket. He walked over to me and dropped on his knees beside me.

"Here, take it," he whispered, starting to cover me up with the blanket.

"No, I ca—can't take your blanket," I said, trying to push it away. My teeth chattered again unfortunately showing just how much I needed to take it.

Catman gave me a look that meant 'don't argue'. "You need it more than I do."

"But, you'll get cold," I protested as he succeeded in covering me up.

"I'll be fine, Winnie," Catman promised before standing up.

I tried to get my lips to form the word 'okay' but I was already asleep before he even got back to his pallet.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wasn't even planning on writing in this story today but suddenly I craved WTHG and some Winnie/Catman goodness.**

**If you have been on my profile recently you will have read that I put all my fanfiction stories on temporary hiatus until my original story 'The Slaves of Zachavi (formerly known as The Princess of Laskishea') is finished…unless I got a whim—which I got whim as you can see. I'm sure I'll get another soon but I can't tell you when I'll update in this again. Soon is all I can say. I have so many stories that are not finished and its hard to pick which one I want to update in next when I'm blocked on my original or just feel the need to write in fanfiction and give said original a break**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. I feel for Winnie.**

Chapter 18:

"Winnie, it's time to go," Catman said softly, waking me from my troubled slumber. I had fallen asleep after eating breakfast somehow. I vaguely remembered Catman giving me a granola bar that I ate slowly.

I nodded with a worried frown. I didn't know if I could even get up on Nickers. I felt so weak. Catman hadn't been kidding when he had said I lost a lot of blood. This was humiliating to be so weak in front of everyone. I wanted to be strong!

I scrambled to my feet all the while wobbling violently. Without warning my knees buckled from beneath me. I whimpered as Catman caught me quickly.

"Ssshh, it's going to be okay, Winnie," Catman soothed as he cradled me in his arms, lifting me bridle style. Being careful of my back.

I choked on humiliating tears. I was useless now. I wasn't fit to search for Dad. I hid my face into Catman's neck. I didn't want Lizzie and M to see how pain I was in.

Catman carried me over to Nickers and set me on her back. I leaned on the mare's neck feeling horrible. Lizzie and M stood over to the right looking extremely worried. Catman was the worst of all but he didn't say anything else as he took Nickers' lead rope and began our search once again.

Lizzie, Catman, and M had packed up everything. We were planning on traveling farther in to search for Dad and his friend.

I hated the fact that we had to stop every hour so I could stretch or take more pain medicine. I was in dire agony though I tried not to show it. Catman saw right through my façade and was the one that started the stopping every hour.

Lizzie and M were patient during all the stops.

Catman was worried sick over me. His usually calm and peaceful demeanor was replaced with an anxious and worried fiancé.

A faint smile crept on my face through my pain as I thought of Catman as my fiancé. I was very aware of the ring on my left ring finger.

After five hours of traveling around I was so tired I could barely hold my eyes open and was almost afraid I was going to fall of Nickers' back. I didn't complain and kept my lips tight together to keep a pained squeak in as Nickers stumbled slightly over some rocks. Tears pricked my eyes but I didn't let them go.

My back was beginning to feel sticky somehow and I wondered why. All I knew was my back was killing me and I felt weaker then I had before.

"Mon Dieu!" M suddenly exclaimed in horror. His eyes widening as he looked at my back.

Lizzie and Catman turned to look me. "Winnie you're bleeding!" Lizzie cried out in horror as Catman quickly ran to my side.

"Get the first aid kit!" Catman carefully lifted me from Nickers. "M spread out a bedroll."

Lizzie and M both frantically began to get the things Catman instructed.

"Catman, what—is going on?" I asked. I felt like lead was weighing me down.

He didn't answer me and instead placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before laying me down on my stomach on the bedroll.

Lizzie dropped down beside M who sat beside Catman where I lay.

I felt Catman ripping the shirt in half away from my back. He didn't want to risk aggravating the injury any further. He sucked in a breath then.

"Catman?" I pleaded, "What's going on?" I was beginning to get scared.

"You're starting to lose more blood. If you lose anymore it might be fatal. One of the larger gashes on your back started bleeding excessively. Your other cuts seem to be sealed up. But the gash, Winnie. I think we need to sew it up fast." Catman sounded tortured. He didn't sound like himself.

Lizzie opened the first aid kit quickly and fumbled for the right tools handing them to M.

"Lizzie, you're the better at sewing then any of us. Do you think you can handle it?" Catman choked. He stroked my hair, pushing it away as it fell into my face.

She nodded with frown as she took the things from M and began threading a needle while M started to clean the wound.

I flinched into Catman but refused to cry. I wouldn't cry. No, I wouldn't cry during this.

"Winnie, this is going to hurt." Catman looked into my eyes. His expression serious. He took my hand, signaling me that I could squeeze it if the pain got too bad.

M held me down gently as did Catman with his unoccupied arm.

As much as I had promised myself I wouldn't cry as soon as Lizzie began to sew my flesh together I screamed. I tried so hard not to but the pain was too great. Not even squeezing Catman's hand helped—not that I was able to squeeze very hard since I was so weak.

Soon the pain was so great black spots danced in my vision and then blackness overtook me and I felt no more.

**Review if you want an update**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't know if there is actually anyone reading this because hardly anyone reviews but here is the new update for those who are reading.**

Chapter 19:

The first two things I noticed as I woke up was the great pain searing my back and something or someone stroking my hair.

I barely had the energy to turn my head to see the person. I knew it to be Catman's touch but I wanted to let him know I was awake.

I tried to speak but realized my voice was crackily and almost gone. I succumbed to reaching my hand out for him.

"Winnie," Catman breathed as I touched his arm. "Lizzie and M went on ahead to search for your dad. They'll be back." He soothed me.

"It hurts," I winced as I tried my best to sit up. I ended up falling back with a cry of pain.

Catman grasped me gently and helped me sit up. "I'm taking you back to your pad, Winnie. You're not in shape to be searching in the wilderness."

"No, I can't go home until Dad is found." I protested, but I knew he was right. I shouldn't be arguing.

"You've lost too much blood. It's dangerous. You need to be in a hospital. l You need more blood." Catman gave me a worried look.

"I have type O. They probably don't have my blood type." I tried to win but I was failing.

"No matter. Mine is type O. They can use some of mine." Catman felt my forehead and recoiled in shock.

My brows furrowed as I felt it. I had a bad fever. I hadn't realized until now.

Catman sucked in a breath. "I have to take you back, Winnie. You're not going to make it out here."

I slumped into him in defeat.

It was then Lizzie and M came back on Nickers. They slid off quickly when they saw I was awake and came over.

"I have to get Winnie back. She's got a fever and she's too weak." Catman explained to them.

"We stopped a plane not far ahead. I think it is dad and his friend. Call the rangers. We can't leave." Lizzie told us.

Hope filled me. "We have to get to them!" I tried to stand up forgetting my predicament and my legs gave out under me. If it hadn't been for Catman I would have fell right on my face.

M walked away with a radio to try to contact the rangers.

"Careful, my love." Catman held onto me securely.

"They're on their way," M announced as he walked back to us.

Lizzie sighed in relief.

Catman held me gently trying to comfort me in my pain. Seemed that everything he tried just wasn't working. The pain medicine was used up too so I basically had to deal with the pain. I could barely even move and it feel like my back was being ripped apart and was on fire.

Catman didn't move an inch and softly hummed in my ear.

Lizzie and M sat across from us looking worried and anxious. They kept standing up and listening for the emergency helicopter.

Catman made soothing patterns on my arms in an effort to calm me.

I felt so helpless and I hated it. I could hardly move from pain and being so weak. It even took effort to speak. I was fighting consciousness, I couldn't sleep in times like this. I wouldn't let myself. I refuse.

It was then the sound of a chopper was heard.

Lizzie and M sprung into action and began moving their arms around.

Catman still didn't move where he sat holding me. I knew he was scared for me. I knew I was near half dead.

The helicopter spotted us and began to land.

I couldn't take it anymore as much as I fought as Catman lifted me up in his arms. Black clouded my vision and I went out cold.

**I'm a little stuck. Any ideas? :D**


End file.
